Abduction
by Mish
Summary: After the battle of Atollon, just as Thrawn is mourning the absence of a trusted companion, an unexpected opportunity presents itself. But that's not the only unexpected thing he will have to face.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This takes place after Rebels season 3 and is a bit of a branching out for me-actually attempting to post a multi-chapter story (even before I have finished the story itself). Enjoy!_

* * *

The room was dark and silent, punctuated here and there with flames of light, a dramatic display of a chaotic dance of power and peace, control and release. Light and Dark, each striving against the other, twisting and clashing, brilliant and terrible in its orchestration.

The air felt heavy with it, his hair tingling with dreaded anticipation. He could feel the brush against his throat, and his fingers moved instinctively to swipe it away.

But there was nothing there. And still the pressure remained. He could sense his heartrate increasing, despite telling himself firmly that it was only a memory. There was no one there. He was alone. Even so, the touch on his throat was joined moments later by another against his back, curling around his side with teasing tenderness. A third pressed against his stomach.

His breathing had become erratic. This was not all right. He was hallucinating. He could not afford this, not now. Not ever. His eyes snapped open, their red glow joining that of the holograms surrounding him.

He drew in a sharp breath.

Two large, intense orbs hovered before him, surrounded by dark, swirling clouds. There was no wind within his quarters, and yet he could feel the breath of it on his face, stealing his. For what felt like hours, he sat paralyzed. But it was only seconds, and his hand twitched just enough to bring the lights back up to full intensity.

The room was empty. He could breathe again.

Closing his eyes, he put a hand to his face. What he would give to have someone he trusted right now, someone with whom he could speak his thoughts and find some semblance of order.

Eli.

Jorj.

Thrass.

With an effort, he dropped the hand back to his lap, focusing on making the trembling stop. Why did this upset him so? It was ridiculous. Idle threats. That was all it was.

Or was it?

Taking a deep breath, Thrawn turned to his computer. There were plenty of tasks which needed doing that could keep his mind occupied. He required time to process this. No doubt the Emperor would wish to see him after the attack on Atollon. He had to be in his right mind and in full control, or the Emperor would know. He could not reveal such a weakness, especially not to him. No one could know how much this unnerved him, how uncharacteristically helpless it made him feel.

That was when he saw it. A special transmission had been received, encrypted and from an unmarked source. He frowned, ignoring a twinge of uneasiness, and set to work decrypting it, staring blankly at the screen as the computer did its work. When the file finally opened, he blinked twice. The text was in Sy Bisti.

 _Hey! I know this is unexpected—at least, it is for me—but I've been given the opportunity to go see my parents. I guess to assure them that I'm still alive and well, and perhaps because the Admiral can tell I've been feeling a bit homesick and out of my depth (but don't worry, I'm not leaving!). Anyway, I just thought that if you happened to be in the area at all, maybe we could get together, say hi and all that. Only if it's no trouble, of course. I'm sure you have plenty to do as Grand Admiral. Just let me know if you get this. –E_

Thrawn sat back in his chair, smiling in spite of himself. What impeccable timing. It _was_ odd that Admiral Ar'alani would allow him to leave, particularly for such a mundane reason.

Perhaps Eli was not the only one who wanted to check up on him. Or perhaps there had been a significant or ominous turn of events in the Unknown Region.

His mind raced. The fleet was still perched above Atollon, recovery crews sorting through the remains on the surface while repairs crews assisted the remaining vessels that had survived the battle. His lips flattened into a grimace as he recalled Konstantine's blatant disregard for his instruction, a mistake with a fatal consequence.

With a quiet huff, he pushed the thought away. It had only been a matter of time, anyway. Despite the losses, what happened here had ultimately been a victory for the Empire.

What tasks remained did not necessarily require his presence here on the _Chimaera_. He could plausibly borrow a shuttle under the claim that he wished to return to Coruscant ahead of the rest of the fleet. It could be days yet before they were ready to leave, which would give him that much time for a brief detour. His hand went to his chin thoughtfully. Yes, he could manage that.

* * *

The docking clamps locked with a thud. Thrawn made his way to the entry hatch, positioning himself nearby, back rigid, hands behind his back. The door opened with a hiss, and a familiar figure stepped through, the grin on the other's face widening the moment he saw him.

"Long time no see, Admiral."

Thrawn stepped forward, returning the other's smile with a small one of his own. Reaching out, he gripped Eli's arm, his smile deepening when Eli returned the gesture. "It is good to see you, Commander."

Eli's grin went lopsided. "I don't know if I'm technically that anymore."

Thrawn tipped his head. "Perhaps Ambassador would be more accurate at this point."

With a reddening face, Eli shrugged self-consciously. "You could just call me Eli." There was a glint in his eye, and his grin turned mischievous.

Raising an eyebrow, Thrawn returned the smirk. "Would you like to move to a more comfortable arrangement, or are you particularly attached to this hallway?" he said, half turning and ignoring the last comment.

"Lead the way, sir," Eli responded, stiffening in mock attention.

Moments later, they were settled as best they could be around a tiny table in the common area. Eli produced a small package, sliding it across the table to Thrawn. "I bring a gift," he said, watching Thrawn's reaction curiously.

Thrawn certainly recognized the shape of the package and the logo stamped on the side. Reaching out, he took the soft bundle in his hands, the familiar texture within it stirring up old memories.

"The Admiral—Admiral Ar'alani, that is—mentioned that this tea was a favorite of yours," Eli explained. He laughed quietly under his breath. "I may have gotten a little addicted to it myself," he added with an embarrassed smile. "But this is all yours."

"The gesture is very much appreciated," Thrawn said quietly, with more feeling than he intended. It had been many long years since he had tasted this tea. His fingers brushed the top of the package. "Am I allowed to share it with a friend?"

A look crossed the young man's face, but it was quickly hidden. "Well, sure, if you're offering," he said, rising when Thrawn did. "Do you need me to get anything?"

"No, no, please sit. Allow me to be a proper host."

Eli did as he was told, waiting quietly while Thrawn prepared tea for them. When Thrawn opened the package, he was mildly surprised to discover a data stick buried within the loose leaf. Digging it out gingerly, he held the slender stick a moment before tucking it away within his uniform. Had Eli put it there, or had it been Ar'alani?

Returning to the small table, he observed Eli as he set the tea before him. Eli gave no indication that he was aware of the data stick, so Thrawn let the matter rest. He would look into it after the visit was over.

"So," Eli said, settling back with the steaming mug cradled in his lap, "I've now had a taste of being the odd man out." His fingers played along the mug's rim. "And I admit I feel a bit ashamed of how I treated you back then. It's hard."

Thrawn's shoulders shifted fractionally in a dismissive shrug. "I was never offended. It was my fault, after all, that your life had been thrown off course."

"Yeah, but still." Eli stared deeply into the tea before flicking his gaze up to meet the other's. "I'm sorry."

Thrawn bowed his head in acceptance, a small smile on his lips.

"Also, I had no idea you had a brother," Eli continued, in a lighter, more hopeful tone.

There was a flicker in Thrawn's eyes. "They told you?"

"No! No," Eli said, sitting up and frowning slightly. Had he said something wrong? "I, uh, I happened to overhear it, before they realized how much I understood Cheunh." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Was I not supposed to know?"

"It doesn't matter," Thrawn replied quietly, taking a sudden intense interest in his own drink.

Eli watched him silently, biting his lip and kicking himself for obviously crossing some invisible line.

"Have you seen your parents yet?" Thrawn asked, after a lengthy sip of tea.

Eli winced inwardly at the blatant change of topic. "Yeah, I stopped by Lysatra first, since I wasn't sure how long it would be before you might get my message."

Thrawn nodded. "They are well, I assume? I imagine it has been rather a while since you last saw them."

"Yeah," Eli confirmed with a quiet sigh. "I had to spin them some tale about being on a major project on the other side of the galaxy that would keep me busy for a while. I don't know when I'll have another opportunity to come back—" He stopped mid-sentence, snapping his mouth shut as he fell briefly into his thoughts. Then, with a dark chuckle and a shake of his head, he said, "I can only imagine what they would say if they knew what I was really doing."

Thrawn made a non-committal sound in the back of his throat as he took another sip of tea. Eli met his gaze and shared a crooked smile with him.

"What about you?" Eli asked, shifting the focus away from himself. "Keeping busy, I imagine?"

Thrawn's eyes glittered. "When am I not?"

Eli chuckled. "True. But anything exciting happening, or just the same old routine?"

"It has been..." Thrawn paused thoughtfully, "...an interesting time."

"Has Governor Pryce been behaving herself?" Eli asked, raising his eyebrows knowingly.

Thrawn tilted his head, his eyes narrowing slightly. "There has been no repeat of past events, if that is what you mean," he answered carefully. "I have been assisting her with her own insurgent problem, incidentally."

Eli's mouth tightened into a grimace. "And how has that been?"

Another sip of tea. "As I said, it has been interesting."

Eli stared at him, his own eyes narrowing a bit as he studied the other. "...what happened?"

Thrawn's eyebrows rose briefly, and Eli was sure he saw the corner of his mouth twitch. His glowing red gaze met Eli's evenly, and Eli could almost see his mind working. "Do your people have stories of Force-sensitive beings?" he asked, setting his mug down and sitting back. "Similar to your myths of my own people."

Eli frowned, his thoughts thrown off track. What did that have to do with anything? "I—well, yes, some, I suppose," he stammered. "Why?"

Before Thrawn could answer, both of them were startled by the sudden blaring of the proximity alarm, quickly followed by a loud thud.

Eli stared at Thrawn. "Was—did my ship just detach?"

Thrawn stiffened. A second later, they both ran to the cockpit to figure out what was wrong.

Looming in the viewport was an Imperial Gozanti-class cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please tell me that's someone you know," Eli said as evenly as he could.

Thrawn did not answer right away. He was inspecting the console, his fingers moving deftly over the controls. "Someone has released the docking clamp."

Eli swallowed, turning to Thrawn. "Someone else is on this ship?"

Straightening up, Thrawn reached for the blaster he had concealed—

The next thing Eli knew, he was thrown back with painful force against the bulkhead, his sight seared by blinding light and his ears ringing in the aftershock of a blast. Darkness quickly followed.

Waking up did not make things much better. His body ached everywhere, and there was still a dull ringing sound in his ears. Blinking his eyes open, he struggled to focus. He was lying on his side with his hands up by his head. Groaning, he moved to push himself into a sitting position.

His hands would not move. At least, they would not move properly enough to allow him to sit up. Frowning, he squinted at his hands, trying to figure out what was wrong. Cold metal scraped his wrists, and his stomach tightened as he sucked in a harsh breath. Were those binders? Was he chained to the floor?

His sight slowly grew sharper, and out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement. Turning his head, he saw Thrawn rising slowly to his feet from where he had been slumped against the wall. Blinking in confusion, Eli looked around. They weren't in the cockpit anymore. In fact, they were back in the common area, and he wasn't chained to the floor; his binders were looped around the central post holding up the small table they had been sitting at not long before. Grunting, Eli shifted to pull his legs up under him when the sensation of something pressing against the back of his head made him freeze.

It was the barrel of a blaster.

He saw Thrawn raise his hands slightly, either in a placating gesture...or a gesture of surrender. Thrawn's eyes glanced briefly at Eli before shifting up to whoever stood above him. Eli swallowed, holding still and praying desperately that whoever it was holding a gun to his head was not trigger-happy.

"Lieutenant," Thrawn said, his calm voice betrayed by the tension in his stance. "Is something wrong?"

"I would say there is," came a voice from above and behind Eli. He did not recognize the voice, but he had been out of the service for a while. "I would have to say that I am very disappointed in you, Admiral, but hardly surprised."

Thrawn's back stiffened, and he lowered his hands, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Indeed?" he murmured. "How so?"

"You are an alien," the lieutenant said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course you would be a rebel sympathizer."

Eli choked back a laugh. Did this man truly think Thrawn was a rebel sympathizer? Sure, he had been gone for a while, but he felt pretty confident that he understood the Chiss better than anyone outside of the Chiss Ascendancy. Thrawn's own expression reflected amusement a moment before it turned dark.

"And what, exactly, brings you to that conclusion?" he said, his voice dropping several degrees. "Mind your words, lieutenant," he added, crossing his arms over his chest. "This is a serious accusation you are making against a superior officer."

"Oh, I'm sure the Emperor will take this _very_ seriously," the lieutenant retorted, "to learn that one of his highest ranking officers is a _traitor_." He spat the word as if it was poison.

Eli braced himself subconsciously. Thrawn wouldn't lash out—he wasn't one prone to reacting without thinking—but Eli knew full well how Thrawn felt about traitors. And to be labeled one himself?

"What is your evidence?" Thrawn demanded, his eyes glinting dangerously.

The blaster suddenly jabbed into the back of Eli's skull mercilessly, and he hissed in pain. That hurt a lot worse than it should have. What—oh. He had hit his head when the stun grenade had gone off. Closing his eyes and focusing, he could feel now the slow trickle of blood down his neck. Not serious, but it did sting.

"This clandestine meeting, for one," the lieutenant answered. "This man was your aide once, was he not? Vanto, was it? And yet where has he been lately? Transferred? I think not." Eli felt a boot kick at him none too gently, and he bit his tongue. He could not respond right now. He could not risk saying anything that could be used against him, or Thrawn. "Here he is in civilian clothing, meeting with you in the middle of nowhere, immediately following a significant offensive against a growing rebel cell. If he was here on behalf of the Empire, he would wear his uniform proudly." The man pressed the gun again. " _Are_ you here as a member of the Imperial Navy?" he asked, directing his question at Eli.

Eli looked up pleadingly at Thrawn, not sure how he was to respond. If he said yes, then this lieutenant could search for him in the records and discover that it was a lie. If he said no, then the man would take it as clear evidence of his theory, wrong though it was. Who knew what he would do then?

"He is here at my request," Thrawn said evenly. "He is taking part in a mission whose secrecy is far above your level and thus far above your need-to-know, and he has come to report his progress. The Emperor is fully aware of this."

Eli could not see him, but he could almost feel the lieutenant's surprise. "Perhaps so," he said, although Eli could hear the hesitancy in the man's voice. "Perhaps not. Especially given that a confirmed rebel spy has recently been discovered among your crew."

"He was an ISB agent, and _I_ am the one who discovered and detained him," Thrawn pointed out.

"Yes, and he conveniently got away, too," the lieutenant retorted. "Perhaps he was becoming careless, and you needed to distance yourself from him before you were caught up with him."

Thrawn's eyes narrowed, and Eli shivered. "Are you suggesting that I would allow an ally to receive such treatment merely to cover my own tracks, Lieutenant?"

"There is no saying how far you will go, Admiral," the other man said. "You have a reputation, after all."

The glow of his eyes was fiercer than Eli had ever seen it. "And yet you are so willing to push that?" he said, his voice deadly quiet.

"I am the one with the weapon," the man said, "and don't think I'm afraid to use it." There was a subtle shifting. "How much is his life worth to you?"

The two strove against each other in silence for what felt like an age, with Eli caught in the middle. He would have buried his face in his hands if he wasn't so afraid to move.

At last, Thrawn spoke, breaking the stillness. "Did Konstantine plant these thoughts in your head, or did your suspicions grow on their own?"

" _Admiral_ Konstantine always had the Empire's best interests at heart," the lieutenant responded with a surprising amount of vehemence. "It was his task to deal with the rebel insurgents, whether they came from outside—or within."

"I see." Thrawn shifted his stance, folding his arms behind his back.

That seemed to irritate the lieutenant more. "You never liked him because you knew he was onto you!" he spat angrily.

Thrawn merely raised an eyebrow questioningly. Eli swallowed nervously, fully aware that the man behind him still had his blaster trained on him.

"His death was your fault, _Grand Admiral_ ," he continued spitefully. "He could have managed well enough on his own, but you had to come in and take over, probably because he was getting too close to the truth!"

"I go where I am told, Lieutenant," Thrawn said calmly. "I accomplish the tasks set before me to the best of my ability. I do not 'take over,' as you say, unless I am commanded to do so."

"Enough of this!" the lieutenant barked. There was the rustle of cloth, and Eli squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the fatal shot. But instead, the lieutenant said, "Captain, prepare your troops. We will be boarding momentarily." Eli opened his eyes and glanced around in time to see him put away his comlink. "Let's see how well you stand up to an ISB investigation, Grand Admiral Thrawn."

The lieutenant then knelt beside Eli, and for once he got a clear view of their captor. He was young, his green-grey eyes hard and angry and his jaw firmly set. Eli had to admit that it took guts to stand up to the Grand Admiral like that. This man must be on a serious power trip right now. Or was he being directed by someone higher?

The muzzle of the blaster resettled itself just beneath Eli's jawline, and the man glared briefly at both Thrawn and Eli as he dug a key out of his pocket. "One false move and his head is gone, got it?" he snarled. Neither responded, but neither moved. Keeping both of them within his sight, he felt his way to releasing the chain that linked Eli's binders to the table. In a quick movement, he reattached it once it was free of the post and yanked Eli to his feet. Eli swayed with sudden dizziness, but the blaster gave him plenty of incentive to regain his footing immediately.

"To the hatch! Now!" the lieutenant ordered, grabbing Eli by the arm and shoving the blaster into his neck where it met the jaw. Thrawn led the way silently, and the three of them settled in beside the hatch door. A minute ticked by, then two. Eli exchanged glances with Thrawn and then jumped when the lieutenant's comlink went off.

"Uh, sir, there's been a problem."

The lieutenant swore under his breath as he retrieved his comlink. "What do you mean, there's been a problem?" he snapped.

"You need to come see this, sir."

He huffed a sigh. "I need someone to meet me here first. There are two prisoners here who need to be detained."

"Yes, sir."

A moment later, they were met at the door by three stormtroopers. "This way, sir," the one in front said, using his blaster rifle to motion them forward. The lieutenant nodded, keeping his grip on Eli and following the first trooper. Thrawn followed, with the remaining two stormtroopers falling into step behind him. If they were surprised to see Grand Admiral Thrawn, they were all well trained enough not to show it.

As they moved down the corridor, Eli looked around at their surroundings, wondering what exactly this problem was. He nearly ran into the lieutenant when the other man stopped abruptly beside the stormtrooper leading the way. They were standing in the doorway of what appeared to be a crew bunk area.

"What in blazes—" The lieutenant's objection was cut off as he looked into the room. "What _is_ that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Eli peered over the man's shoulder, and he could feel Thrawn's presence behind him as they all looked in.

"We don't know," a new voice said from within the room, and Eli saw a man in a captain's uniform rising from where he had knelt beside two fallen bodies. One was a stormtrooper, and the other—

Eli heard Thrawn mutter a word he had never heard before, only just loud enough for him to hear. He turned to look up at him questioningly. Thrawn just gave him a microscopic shake of his head and straightened up, his expression carefully blank as he took half a step back.

"When Pont didn't show up, we came looking for him," the first stormtrooper said, waving his hand around the room. "We found them like this. They must have killed each other." Eli had never seen anything like the alien that lay sprawled beside the dead trooper. It was roughly humanoid, in that it had a head and a body and arms and legs, but that was about as close to human as the thing could claim. The lighting was poor in the room, possibly due to the struggle, so it was difficult to see details; but no one else seemed to know what it was, either.

Except Thrawn.

"But how did it get aboard?" the lieutenant asked. "And how long has it been aboard?"

"That is what we have to find out," the captain said. "And whether or not there are more." His jaw and fists were clenched in anger, clearly upset at being caught unaware and losing a member of his crew to this alien.

"I recommend a thorough scan of the exterior hull," Thrawn spoke up, startling both the captain and the lieutenant. "Search for anything unusual, including any potential entry points sliced through the hull itself."

The captain turned to Thrawn with a severe look, taking him in with a large dose of skepticism. Eli frowned. Surely everyone in the Imperial Navy knew who Grand Admiral Thrawn was. He wasn't exactly...easy to mistake. Then again, Eli realized as his throat tightened uncomfortably, Thrawn was the only other alien on the ship besides the dead one on the floor. Xenophobia was already a problem without having something like this to exacerbate it.

The captain and the lieutenant exchanged glances. "Do you know what this is, Admiral?" the lieutenant asked.

Thrawn's eyes flashed. "I have my suspicions." His gaze settled briefly on everyone. "I also recommend that no one travel alone. If another attack were to happen, two or three have a better chance of overcoming the attacker than one."

The lieutenant nodded, and then the captain did as well. "You heard him," he said to the others. "Begin the search. I will start a scan of the hull." The captain spun and left with two of the stormtroopers.

"Would you like our assistance?" Thrawn asked, turning his gaze to the lieutenant after they were gone. "Or are we to be locked in confinement?"

The lieutenant appeared conflicted. Clearly he wished to maintain the upper hand he had at first, but just as clearly he could see that he was losing his control of the situation. Eli was having a hard time feeling sorry for the man. "Do you really think you know what this is?" he asked, motioning with his blaster toward the alien body on the floor.

"I might," Thrawn said, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes slightly, as if studying the lieutenant himself.

The lieutenant squinted, pondering the situation and his options. At last, he turned to them and said, "Here's the thing: I still don't trust you. For all I know, this creature is one of your friends, and if I let you roam free on this ship, you'll just disappear." He shook his head. "I can't take that risk. You and your...companion," here he looked at Eli, "can stay in here." He held out a hand, inviting them into the bunk room.

"With the dead bodies?" Eli interjected incredulously, his expression twisted in horror.

"Hey, it'll give you something to do," the lieutenant said with a shrug and a sneer. "Perhaps you'll learn more about the alien if you study it closely." He raised his blaster. "Or you could join them in another manner."

Eli looked to Thrawn. Thrawn looked back, his face expressionless, but Eli caught the glint in his eye. There was nothing they could do at the moment but obey. Shoulders slumping, Eli stepped into the room. As soon as Thrawn was through the doorway, the lieutenant slid the door shut.

* * *

"Please tell me that thing really is dead."

Thrawn was crouched beside it, inspecting it closely, while Eli stood as far across the room as he could. "It is," Thrawn assured him.

Eli heaved a sigh, slowly making his way to Thrawn's side. The alien's eyes were wide and black, its lips curled back to reveal wickedly sharp teeth. From what Eli could tell, it had four arms and two legs, but there were so many tendril-like appendages that it was somewhat hard to tell. The hands had long, groping fingers, which it probably used to strangle the trooper beside it. Eli closed his eyes, turning away. He never liked the sight of a dead body.

"Do you think there are more on the ship?" he asked Thrawn.

"There is a very real possibility," Thrawn said quietly, rising to his feet. Eli shuddered. "Are you all right?"

Eli shrugged. "I don't know."

"I saw blood," Thrawn said, and Eli turned back to him. Thrawn put a hand up to the back of his head and then pointed to Eli. "After the stun grenade."

"Oh yeah, that." Eli reached up and felt the dried patch of blood in his hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. Maybe a bit of a concussion, but that was sort of the point of it, right?" He gave a half-hearted laugh.

Thrawn's eyes narrowed slightly. "When we leave, you must receive some medical attention before you return to your post," he insisted.

"Yeah, yeah, I will," Eli assured him. He blinked, only just now realizing that Thrawn had been talking to him in Sy Bisti, and he had been replying in kind. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, his senses suddenly on high alert.

"This species is one I have only heard of in the past, not one I have ever encountered personally before," Thrawn said, touching his chin thoughtfully. "If it is the one I think it is, it is a highly parasitic species, specializing in stealth, from deep in the Unknown Regions. I was unaware, however, that they had hyperdrive technology." He frowned. "If they have obtained this technology and have made it out this far into the galaxy—"

The door hissed open. Eli spun in time to see the captain step inside and close the door behind him. He caught a glimpse of a stormtrooper in the corridor before the door closed. The captain looked around the room in surprise.

"The lieutenant isn't here?"

"He went with the other stormtrooper to search the ship," Eli said.

The captain frowned. "That stormtrooper is standing guard outside the door," he said.

Eli looked to Thrawn, his brow furrowing. "He went off alone? After your warning?"

"It would appear so," Thrawn said, his lips pressed into a thin line.

The three stood in awkward silence for a moment. Then the captain shifted nervously. "The preliminary scan showed nothing unusual on the hull," he said, addressing Thrawn with a sharp nod. "I have just set a deeper scan running. No one has reported anything else out of the ordinary, either."

Thrawn nodded in return. "Thank you, Captain...?"

"Captain Ullan, sir."

"Thank you, Captain Ullan," Thrawn said, holding the other man in his crimson gaze.

"I, um," Captain Ullan began, staring anxiously at the deceased alien on the floor. " _Do_ you know what that is, sir?"

"I have never seen its like before," Thrawn said, glancing briefly at it as well. "But I have heard tales of creatures like these."

"Is it from beyond Wild Space?" The captain made an effort to keep his tone neutral, but Eli was familiar enough with the opinions of others to discern the man's thoughts. Thrawn was from the Unknown Regions, as was likely the case with this strange alien creature. Whether the man's underlying thought was merely one of lumping the non-humans into one unfavorable category or if it went so far as to imply collusion between the alien species, Eli couldn't quite tell. And frankly, it didn't matter. He felt his cheeks grow warm and bit his tongue to keep from saying any of the unsavory thoughts that suddenly flew into his head.

"It is," Thrawn confirmed.

"Then how did it end up here?"

"That is curious, is it not?" Thrawn responded, giving the captain an odd look. Eli frowned, looking between the two, getting the distinct feeling that something more was going on here than what appeared on the surface. "It must have come from another ship."

The captain's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked between Thrawn and Eli. "Your two ships are the only other ones out there."

"Indeed," Thrawn agreed. "And as mine came from an Imperial fleet closer to the Core, it is an unlikely source. The other ship, however, has come from Wild Space." Eli startled as Thrawn turned to him. "Or beyond."

"Wh-what?" Eli said, his mouth falling open as he stepped back involuntarily. "Are you saying I brought that thing here?"

Captain Ullan turned dark eyes on Eli, and Eli felt a shiver run through him at the openly hostile gaze.

"But there was no one on the ship but me!" Eli protested, raising his still-manacled hands defensively. "Surely I would have seen something—" He stopped, gazing down at the alien at their feet. Then he glared up at the captain, allowing the expression to pass briefly over Thrawn as well. "And if it _was_ on my ship, then how did it get here? This happened before we were ever brought on board." He moved his hand in front of him, indicating himself and Thrawn. "And my ship never had contact with this cruiser. Something else is going on here. Don't blame me." If he could, he would have crossed his arms angrily over his chest. As it was, he had to settle with a disgruntled look.

"It might be wise to conduct a scan of the other ships as well, Captain," Thrawn said, not reacting to Eli's outburst.

Captain Ullan's gaze shifted between the two of them, and Eli thought he caught the barest twitch of the man's lips. "I am going to find the lieutenant. You will be summoned if needed," he said, backing up and reaching out to open the door. He kept his eyes on the two of them the entire time, as if concerned that one or the other of them might try jumping him the moment his back was turned. Once he was out in the hallway, the door closed again. Footsteps retreated down the hall.

Eli ground his teeth, taking a few a deep breaths before turning to Thrawn. "I assume you have a reason for throwing me under the transport?" He reverted back to Sy Bisti.

"The captain has been compromised," Thrawn said, his eyes still fixed on the door. Eli recognized the look on the other's face. He was piecing things together.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you notice anything unusual about him?" Thrawn asked, turning his glowing gaze to Eli.

Eli frowned, thinking back. "Not particularly, sir."

"There was a moment when his façade slipped." Thrawn folded his arms, touching a finger to his lips.

Suddenly it hit him. "His eyes!" At the time, Eli had thought it was merely a trick of the lighting and the captain's emotions. But now that he thought about it, there had been something eerie and unnatural about the look he had given him.

Thrawn nodded. "If you recall, I mentioned that this species was parasitic. What does a parasite do?"

"It attaches to a host," Eli said slowly. He could hear the rush of blood in his ears, and his chest tightened. "Are you saying that the captain isn't really the captain?"

"The stories say that these beings can control their hosts." Thrawn looked down at the dead one in the room, and Eli followed his gaze uneasily. "How much of that is true, I cannot say. But they may exert at least some level of control."

Eli shook his head. "But they're nearly as big as us. The captain definitely didn't have one of those attached to him."

"No, he did not," Thrawn agreed. "But perhaps the manner in which they attach to and control a host is more subtle." He shrugged. "Or perhaps this body itself was a host."

Eli suddenly felt very uncomfortable. "You don't—you don't think I'm—I have—"

Thrawn looked up at him, his eyes narrowing a fraction. "No. I have not noticed anything unusual in our time together."

Eli swallowed, wishing the overwhelming fear that had just fallen on him would have lifted at Thrawn's words. "How can you be sure?"

Thrawn tipped his chin. "As surprising at it is to find these creatures here, I do not think they have ventured this far into the galaxy as a species," he said. "There would be more information on them otherwise, real or exaggerated. I believe this encounter to be an accident—unfortunate, but limited, and therefore easily managed." He dropped his arms, shifting his hands to clasp them behind his back. "As such, I believe they are finding themselves stretched beyond their boundaries. They are not familiar with humans and thus may have some difficulties adjusting to this new kind of host, hence the earlier slip with the captain." His mouth flattened into a grimace. "Parasitism is their nature, however. I cannot imagine it will take them long to make those adjustments. We may not be able to catch the subtleties next time."

Eli felt his stomach knotting up at Thrawn's observations. "How many do you think there are?" he asked. "And do you think anyone else might be compromised?"

Thrawn shook his head. "Without further information, I could not say."

A heavy sigh escaped Eli. He stared down at the two bodies at their feet and was silent for a moment. "Do you really think that this thing—these beings—are here because of me?" His voice dropped to a whisper. "That they traveled on my ship?"

"Unfortunately, that would seem to be most likely given their origin and your own point of origin for this flight."

"But if you're certain I haven't been touched, then how is it that they would have left me alone for so long?" Eli asked.

Thrawn did not answer right away. "Remember their nature," he finally said in a low voice.

"Parasites," Eli said with a nod. Then his eyes widened. "You think they attached their ship to mine? Is that why you had the captain do a scan of the hull?" He chewed the inside of his lip, his brows drawing together as he frowned. "But surely there would be a noticeable drain on the system if they did that."

"Do not forget that this is their nature, and stealth is their specialty," Thrawn said, tilting his head. "They may have found a way to do so without any significant evidence of their presence."

Eli huffed quietly. "I suppose, but that doesn't explain why they would have left me alone. They had plenty of time to come aboard."

Thrawn nodded thoughtfully. "As I stated earlier, I was unaware that they had discovered hyperdrive technology. However—" His bright eyes caught Eli's. "If they merely tag along with someone who _does_ have that technology, they wouldn't need to have it. Not having developed the drive themselves, it is quite possible that their ship was not prepared for such travel. They may have been too busy repairing their own ship to bother with boarding another. At least, until now."

Eli's shoulders slumped. "And now, if they take this ship back, they can learn to develop their own hyperdrive system from it. Not to mention having access to data about the galaxy at large. And the people who live there." He brought his hands up and buried his face in them.

"We will just have to prevent that from happening."

Eli lifted his face to look over at Thrawn. "Do you have a plan?"

The corner of Thrawn's mouth turned upward. "I will."

* * *

Darnell had no idea what he was doing here, what they were doing here. He had overheard the others talking, saying that Captain Ullan and Lieutenant Corma had known each other in the Academy, which was why they had worked together to capture a suspected rebel spy in the ranks. If Darnell had any inkling that they were going after a Grand Admiral, he would have pushed for a different assignment. This was not worth it.

Especially not now that Pont was dead because of some freak alien from the Unknown Regions. The whole thing made his back crawl. But what could he say? What could he do?

He had to follow orders and hope beyond hope that he would make it out of this alive.

The corridor was empty. The room behind him was silent. The captain had left probably twenty minutes prior, heading back to the cockpit. There was no sign of Henley or Rekkitt, nor of Lieutenant Corma. His ears strained for any sound, familiar or not.

Muffled voices behind him, in the bunk room. He turned, lifting his blaster and leaning closer. It almost sounded as if one of them was panicking in there. Probably the human, whatever his name was. He could not imagine the stone-faced Grand Admiral panicking in any situation.

The pounding on the door startled him briefly. "It wasn't dead!" he heard the terrified voice through the door. "Get us out of here! Now! Hurry!"

Darnell hesitated. He had been ordered to keep the door shut unless the captain or the lieutenant said otherwise. But if the alien was still alive, it couldn't be good to let it have its way. Who knew what it could still do? Readying his blaster, he opened the door.

He did not expect his feet to be swept out from under him, and he fell back with a loud grunt.

* * *

Eli had started drifting off when the captain finally returned. He scrambled to his feet as the door slid open.

Captain Ullan came to an abrupt halt, staring around the room in disbelief. The stormtrooper in the hallway, noticing the captain's sudden stop, turned and stepped forward, standing in the doorway to see what was wrong.

"Where is he?" the captain demanded, his eyes darting to Eli with an accusing glare. "And where are the bodies?"

Eli gave him his most innocent look. "We just decided to clean up a bit—"

Blue fire erupted from the blaster in the stormtrooper's hand, and the captain fell gracelessly to the ground, unconscious from the stun blast.

"You're right. He didn't notice," Eli commented as he and the stormtrooper dragged the captain's body to the nearest bunk. "Now, you said he might have keys for this?" He lifted his hands, still bound together.

Reaching up, Thrawn took the helmet off. "It is a bit small, but one would only notice if one was looking carefully. He had no reason to suspect." Minutes later, Eli was finally free, and the captain was now bound and locked to the bunk.

"How long do you think he'll be out?"

"It doesn't matter," Thrawn said, picking up the helmet again. "We need to take care of the others so that we can—"

Without warning, Thrawn stumbled back, dropping the helmet and blaster. At the same time, Eli cried out, dropping to the floor as his muscles suddenly tensed all at once, burning with electric shock. "What the—" His words were cut off as another wave slammed into him, and he curled into himself, torn between yelling and gasping in agony. Thrawn fell back against the wall, his own breath hissing with pain.

Eli caught something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see the captain glaring back at him, a malicious smile spreading wide across his face.

"You think you have it figured out," he gloated, contrasting strangely with the fact that he was effectively restrained and tied to the bunk. "You have no idea who you're dealing with."

Then another movement drew Eli's attention, and his heart felt like it was trying to escape his chest. The dead alien really _wasn't_ dead! It was rising to its feet now, its eyes fixed on Eli. Eli struggled desperately to push himself up, but his body wasn't responding. He only managed to lift himself onto his elbows before the creature reached him, bending down and lifting him up as if his weight meant nothing. Tendrils wrapped around him like thin ropes, and his breathing quickened as the panic set in. His voice wouldn't work, so he shot a desperate look to Thrawn.

"No!" Thrawn ground out, and Eli could see him straining to regain his feet. But he fell back again, his brilliant red eyes widening and his jaw clenching tightly. The alien carried Eli to the doorway. Eli could hear the captain laughing, but he couldn't tear his eyes off of Thrawn. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

And then they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's note: I increased the rating as of this chapter due to certain descriptions of violence/fighting._

* * *

The sudden surge of electrical energy through the floor had been entirely unexpected. Although the armor had protected him somewhat, Thrawn could still feel the painful tingle of the current as it moved through his nervous system, forcing his hands to lose their hold on the helmet and the blaster. The second wave was stronger and knocked him completely off his feet, temporarily blinding his vision and leaving him breathless. In the back of his mind he was aware of Eli's scream as he took the full brunt of the attack. He had to make this stop—

"You think you have it figured out. You have no idea who you're dealing with." The captain's voice sounded strange, strained. Thrawn's eyes narrowed as he saw the way the man looked at Eli. Gathering his strength, he moved to stand, now that the current seemed to have subsided.

Movement in the other part of the room drew his attention, and his hand snapped to the blaster as he saw the seemingly dead alien rise to his feet. Thrawn's muscles tensed, and then he froze. He could not move. Shifting his gaze, he saw that the captain's eyes were now fixed on him, grinning at him knowingly. As he struggled to push himself up, invisible cords tightened around him, holding him down where he had fallen against the wall.

The alien had reached Eli, lifting the young man effortlessly. Thrawn strained desperately, words caught in his throat. Eli turned pleading eyes to him, and Thrawn felt his rage at his helplessness burst into a blazing inferno. "No!" he snarled through clenched teeth, putting everything into getting to his feet.

He almost broke the hold. He could feel it slipping. But it had only been a feint, taunting his powerlessness. It came back full force, slamming him to the floor and pinning him so tightly that he could feel his ribs crack. Something wound itself around his neck, blocking his trachea, flashbacks triggering panic again. Without even thinking, he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself. Of course, he couldn't, so he just had to watch uselessly as the alien carried Eli through the doorway.

They were gone.

"Such anger." Thrawn turned his fiery glare to the captain. The other man laughed. "Is that frustration at being bested, or is there something deeper?"

He may be pinned down, having the life slowly squeezed from him, but he was not completely immobilized. His finger twitched, and a blue arc shot across the room from the blaster at his side. The wide range of the stun beam played greatly in his favor, as the edge of it swept over the reclining captain in the bunk, knocking him out for a second time.

Thrawn's suspicion was confirmed as he immediately felt the hold on him release. He fell forward, gasping for air, his hand covering his throat tenderly. His limbs trembled, and he could not move just yet despite his mind screaming for him to do so. Taking a moment to regain control, he managed to crawl to the doorway and peer out. The hallway was empty. Eli and the alien were gone. Thrawn gritted his teeth, his grip on the blaster tightening painfully. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the captain.

The man still lay unconscious, but it would not be for long. Pulling himself to his feet, he shuffled across the room to the bunk where he lay, lifting the blaster muzzle to aim it directly at his face. A minute later, the man's eyes fluttered open, widening briefly in surprise at the weapon hovering inches from him. Then his gaze shifted up to Thrawn, and he gave the Chiss a tight smile.

"Where have you taken him?" Thrawn demanded.

"Oh, don't worry. We'll take care of him," the captain said—or rather, whatever creature was controlling the captain.

The blaster moved closer, coming to rest beneath the man's chin. "You will tell me where he is, and you will return him and the rest of this crew to me."

The captain laughed. "Or what? You will kill this host? Do you think that will be enough to stop us?"

Invisible arms reached up from the floor, slowing winding their way up Thrawn's legs as the captain spoke, binding him where he stood. The blaster twitched, and the laughter died as the light faded from the man's eyes, thin trails of smoke rising from the hole in his chest. His feet were released. Thrawn stared, his eyes blazing. The dead man twitched and then lay still again, the blood soaking into the bunk just visible beneath his shoulder and neck. Thin trails of red dripped slowly from his ears.

Keeping his expression hard and emotionless, Thrawn cautiously reached out and turned the man onto his side. There it was, lying in the pooling blood. He picked it up, silently grateful that he still wore most of the stormtrooper armor. A snake-like creature with quivering, hair-like appendages dangled from his grip, coiling and wriggling in his grasp, its length nearly equal to his forearm. He stepped back, holding it well away from his body.

"I will stop you," Thrawn said, his voice like ice. "All of you." His fingers curled around the creature's head, and then he squeezed. Tightly.

The crunch echoed in the silent room, and as Thrawn dropped the limp body to the floor, he ground it mercilessly beneath his boot. Raising his weapon, he adjusted the setting and blasted the remains out of existence.

Turning away, he approached the captain's lifeless body, crouching beside it and staring at the man's face. Reaching out, he gently closed his eyes, holding his hand there for a moment longer.

"I am sorry, Captain."

Rising again, he crossed the room, picked up his helmet, and stepped into the corridor without looking back.

* * *

When Eli opened his eyes, all he could see was a single light suspended above him. The rest of the room was entirely dark. If he was in a room. It was hard to say. There was nothing visible beyond the ring of light surrounding him. He lay there, unmoving, staring at the light with an intensity that pushed all other thoughts out of his head.

What was that light? Was it warm? Was it cold? If he reached out, could he touch it? Or would it draw back, remaining forever out of his grasp?

Was it alive? Was it watching him?

Suddenly feeling exposed, he sensed an overwhelming urge to cover himself—but he could not move. Frowning, he tried again, but it was fruitless. Something was holding him down, and he could not even muster the strength to look at what it might be.

Where was he, and how did he get here? His memory was hazy. What had he been doing before arriving here? How long had he been here?

The light was warm. Yes, he knew that now. It was warm, and it was growing. Moving. Moving through space. Moving across the sky. He was sitting on a fence, watching as it rose slowly above the horizon, spilling golden light across the plains. His dad leaned against the post beside him, sharing the quiet moment together. The sky grew bluer each moment, the air around him warmer, and he could smell the long grasses and sage. Closing his eyes, he could still sense the light there, right above him, never far. The grasses hissed and whispered in the gentle wind. He should probably get back to work, but right now, he just wanted to be in this moment. And then he was chasing the sun as it drifted to the far horizon, laughing as his brother raced him. This would be the last time they could do this. It would probably take them all night to walk back home, but that didn't matter. The sun gilt the edges of the clouds as it dropped lower. They lay on their bellies at the top of the hill overlooking the valley, staring as the shadows lengthened across the land, talking about nothing in particular.

The light flickered, shining now with many colors. He sat in a dark, cozy room, wrapped in blankets, staring at the light as images flashed across it, changing based on the commands sent by the control in his hand. He was laughing, as was his friend beside him. Food lay scattered on the ground around them, and he had the distinct feeling that it was later than it should have been. As long as they were quiet, they could get away with it. The time slipped away, and it nearly dawn already. He blinked, his eyes suddenly weary. Reaching for the stone cold caf sitting beside him, he sucked at it desperately as he leaned forward, trying to read the words on the lighted screen. Tomorrow was an important day, and he couldn't afford to fail.

The light flared and was reflected several times across multiple ships as he stared out the viewport. This was it. This was his first time leaving home on his own. His heart pounded with excitement and trepidation. Where would this path take him? How different would it be than what his family had done in the past? What sort of places might he visit? Could he someday have a chance to visit the Core? Wouldn't that be something?

Now the light grew hazy and diffuse. They were in a clearing, surrounded by forest. Mist rose from among the trees, and he felt a sense of impending doom. Something big was about to happen. The light bloomed into a giant fireball, and he cowered. This was not what he had signed up for! The light grew dim as the roar from the explosion faded. And then, in the darkness, two narrow slits of red light appeared, and he shivered.

Those two red lights, eyes, eyes watching him, studying him, following him everywhere. And then leading him, guiding him, teaching him. Protecting him. Letting him go.

The pale light returned, directly above him. He was in a dark room. And he was alone.

* * *

Thrawn crept silently down the corridor, listening intently for any sound. There were still two stormtroopers and the lieutenant on the ship, unless they had decided to escape to Thrawn's own shuttle and depart. That was unlikely. But where had the alien taken Eli? Were they still on the ship, or had he taken the human to his own ship?

Moving with great care, Thrawn made his way to the cockpit to find out what the scans had actually revealed. If the captain had even done the scans in the first place.

Footsteps pounded the floor ahead of him, and he immediately grew rigid. He had already donned the helmet again. If there was to be a repeat of the events in the bunk room, the extra barrier to attack would be preferred, even if his mobility was slightly hindered by the just-too-small suit. The other two troopers rounded the corner, coming to an abrupt halt when they saw him.

There was just a moment of hesitation before they both snapped up their rifles, readying to fire without so much as a word. Thrawn launched himself at them, bending over and catching them in the stomach before either could get off a shot. Using his momentum, he swung his rifle around and bashed it against the helmet of one trooper, quickly reversing direction and spinning the weapon in a sweeping arch to catch the other's and pull it from his grasp. Stepping backward, a blaster rifle in each hand, he shot the hand of the trooper who still held a blaster, and that rifle clattered noisily to the ground. The blaster had not been set to stun, he noted. Both stormtroopers straightened slowly and raised their hands in surrender.

"You have ten seconds to convince me not to shoot you where you stand," Thrawn ordered, not in the mood to waste time.

"We did not know if we could trust you, sir," said the trooper whose hand he shot. "The captain has gone missing."

"The captain is unfortunately dead," Thrawn told them, keeping the blasters trained on the two. "It would seem that the unknown alien was not. Nor was he alone." Not being able to see their faces made it somewhat more difficult to read them, but body expressions could be telling enough. "But one of the aliens is most assuredly dead. I killed him myself."

Both of them stiffened at his words—not that the captain was dead, but that an alien was dead. He felt the whisper of an invisible touch brush past him, and that gave him his answer. The blaster spit fire as he aimed at the weak points in their armor. One of them went down. The other charged him with an unintelligible roar, ignoring the blaster bolts and throwing Thrawn off his feet. They slammed into the wall, wrestling with the blaster rifles. Thrawn could feel a warning buzz from the increasingly powerful attack of his opponent, and for a split second he feared that one wrong move could prove fatal. Taking a calculated risk, he released his hold on both blasters, distracting the trooper just enough to give him the opening needed to hook his leg around the other's and throw him off balance. The stormtrooper did not completely fall back, but there was just enough room for him to jump up and strike the man's helmet beneath the chin with deadly force. The trooper's head snapped back, and before he could regain his footing, Thrawn grabbed his head and twisted hard. There was a cracking sound, and the trooper fell.

Before Thrawn could even manage to catch his breath, a blaster bolt caught him in the shoulder where two plates of armor met. Hissing and grating his teeth against the pain, he dropped to the floor, reaching for the blasters that now lay untouched beside the dead man. The other stormtrooper had recovered and was now raining fire down on Thrawn. Rolling out of the way, Thrawn came up again, both blasters blazing in return. He aimed for the same places he had hit earlier, and with twice the firepower as the other, he had the advantage. The air was filled with an acrid stench as the corridor grew hazy with smoke. Black scorch marks marred the walls. One final well-aimed shot, and the other trooper went down with a cry.

It was a long moment before Thrawn moved again. He would have to find a med kit and hope there were some bacta patches available. But first, he knelt beside the first trooper who went down and carefully took off his helmet. A brief search revealed a trail of blood running down from the neckline, evidence of another of the alien creatures attempting to escape the dead body. Thrawn breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He hadn't guessed wrong in the end, then. Moving quickly, he managed to find and grab the creature's head before it hid itself further down the armor, yanking it free forcefully. The body twitched, and Thrawn gritted his teeth, his disgust growing. Moments later, the second creature from the other trooper was in his hand. How many of them were there? Had everyone been compromised?

Taking both creatures in one hand, he brought his other hand up and twisted the narrow bodies, listening to the crackling sound it made. Then, as he had done with the first, he threw them to the floor and used the blaster to finish them off. He closed the eyes of both troopers and laid them along the edge of the hallway. Then he rose stiffly.

He had to find that medkit. And then he had to find the lieutenant.

* * *

Eli awoke with a start. His body was stiff, and he was lying flat on his back, his arms at his sides. The surface beneath him was hard. Metal, probably. A single light shone above him.

The light.

He frowned as a wave of déjà vu came over him. What was going on?

"Hey!"

His voice felt flat, as if muffled by some invisible barrier surrounding him. He could hear nothing and see nothing but the light above him. He made to sit up, only to discover that a series of restraints bound him to the bed. Bed? Or table? It was not very comfortable. He lifted his head as far as it would go, only to confirm that he was, indeed, lying on long slab of metal in the middle of a dark room. Grimacing, he pulled uselessly at the bands holding him in place.

He had to get out of here.

Something hissed near his head. [Do not resist.]

He froze. It hadn't quite been a voice, but he had definitely heard words.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

[Do not resist,] the almost-words said again.

Not feeling in the most obedient of moods right now, he pulled again at the restraints, feeling for any signs of weakness in them. Sudden fiery pain shot down his spine, startling a gasp from him as his back arched in reaction. It burned through his limbs, numbing his fingers and toes. "Wh-what?!" he panted when he had his breath back.

[Do not resist.]

He was positive there was a hint of satisfaction in those words this time around.

"Who are you?" he repeated, complying with the command. For now.

Pinpricks of warning touched his neck and lower back, and he sucked a pained breath through his teeth.

[You are fascinating.] A sound like a soft sigh passed through his hair, and he shivered. [Human.]

"What are you doing to me?" he asked, wincing at the way his voice broke. His mouth felt suddenly dry, and he wondered how long he had been without food or water.

[We are managing your needs,] the voice said, as if it had heard his thoughts.

He caught his breath. Did it just laugh at him?

[Your kind is very prolific. Intriguing. It does not take much to subdue you.]

Fury and embarrassment burst over him, but he bit back a retort. Whoever this was, whatever this was, it was trying to goad him. If he gave into it, it would only make him hurt again.

[You can learn quickly.]

He glared at the light above him, refusing to respond.

[And you are stubborn. Perhaps that is why the first attempts were imperfect.]

He focused on his breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

[You will be our key. The data you have given us is enlightening.]

His teeth ground against each other even as he fought to keep from reacting to its words. All the same, he could not control his heartrate. His heart was pounding in his chest. This was a nightmare, and there was nothing he could do. Would Thrawn be able to find him in time?

[Thrawn.]

He held his breath.

[The one with blue skin and red eyes. Not quite human.]

So they knew who he was.

[He will die.] The not-words came with an unexpected rush of vehemence.

Eli laughed aloud before he could help himself. Thrawn had already made a nuisance of himself with this being, had he? Good. Maybe there was hope after all.

He felt something in his hair again, but this time is was more than a mere breath. His head was cradled in a gentle yet firm grip that slowly spread from the back of his head to the front. He shuddered and then twitched violently when something brushed his ear. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, jerking his head away. The grip tightened, and there was a grotesque sound as something slithered into both of his ears at the same time. Whatever was holding him also shoved something in his mouth and down his throat, effectively gagging him. He choked.

[It is too late for that.]


	5. Chapter 5

The lieutenant was cowering in the cargo hold, hidden behind some large crates.

Thrawn had had to remove the stormtrooper gear in order to take care of the burn on his shoulder. Thankfully it was mostly superficial damage, although it looked nasty. Still, with the makeshift bandage he managed to put together, the armor would no longer fit properly. As much as he hated to lose the extra protection, in the end he decided it would not have done much. Not against the sort of attacks the unknown beings were launching, anyway. The only person left unaccounted for was the lieutenant, and Thrawn would not be caught off guard this time. He knew what to expect and thus should stand a better chance of counterattacking. Gripping the blaster in his hand and adjusting the setting down with only the barest twinge of regret, he rounded the corner of the crate.

"Lieutenant."

The young man raised his head, his eyes widening at the shadow with glowing red eyes looming over him. "Don't come near me!" he cried, and it was then that Thrawn saw a small hold-out blaster in the man's hand. "I won't let you touch me!" With a trembling hand, he put the blaster to his own jaw.

Thrawn stepped back, raising his hands. "I am myself, Lieutenant," he assured the man, speaking in a soothing voice. "I have already killed three of the creatures."

The lieutenant's eyes flicked to the bandage on Thrawn's shoulder and then back to his face. The muscles of his jaw tightened and relaxed as he considered Thrawn's words.

"I—I don't know—"

"If you think that I could be so easily subdued, Lieutenant, then you really know nothing of me at all." Thrawn lowered his hands, keeping the blaster rifle in his grip but allowing it to hang limply at his side. "Then again, you have already proven that you know nothing of me."

The lieutenant grimaced, a brief flash of defiance in his eyes before it faded to resignation. He lowered his own hand but also kept a tight hold on his weapon. Slowly he rose to his feet.

"I never did get your name, Lieutenant," Thrawn prompted, his voice calm but with a very clear edge of authority to it.

"Lieutenant Corma, sir." The man's head dropped, his gaze fixed on the floor between them.

"What did you see, Lieutenant Corma?"

The man's hands clenched tightly into fists, and he squeezed his eyes shut, as if wishing to forget. Thrawn waited patiently for him to compose himself enough to speak. "I was with two of the stormtroopers. We found where they were coming in," he said in a low and tremulous voice. "And just as we were about to report it, they—" He swallowed noisily. "More of them came. At least two, maybe three or four. I don't know. I didn't hang around to find out." His feet shifted nervously. "They were like the other one, with all those tentacles, or whatever they are." His fingers wiggled as he described it. "One of the troopers got a shot off, and I think he may have even gotten one of them. I—I couldn't see very well from where I had hidden myself."

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. "You didn't call for help?"

"I didn't have time!" the lieutenant said defensively. "I barely had time to hide myself before the aliens were in the room with us. And after one of them got shot, the others jumped on the stormtroopers like a pack of—" He closed his mouth quickly. "Well," he continued more slowly, "they didn't have a chance to get away. And those things can use their arms and legs and tentacles to wrap themselves around you so that you cannot move. And then they—" He stopped again, closing his eyes once more and turning his head away. "I don't know. They did something to them. And then they left. Disappeared back into their ship. And the troopers were...different after that. I don't think even they knew where I was, or I'm sure they would have dragged me out."

Thrawn listened in silence, keeping a close guard on his emotions. Why had the alien taken Eli away when it seemed they could invade a new host on the spot? What was their intention with him?

"Where's Vanto?" the lieutenant asked hesitantly.

"Commander Vanto has been taken," Thrawn answered shortly. "And the captain is dead. As are the two troopers you were with previously."

Lieutenant Corma fell silent, his face growing pale. "Come with me, Lieutenant," Thrawn said, turning and moving away from the man's hiding area. He watched him out of the corner of his eye to make sure he did move.

"Where are we going?" the man asked uncertainly as he followed Thrawn.

"First of all, you will show me where this secret entrance is," Thrawn answered him as they entered the hallway once more. "Then we must go to the cockpit to check the scans of this ship and the others, to find out exactly what we're dealing with here."

"Uh, I don't know how wise that...would...be..." His objection died on his lips at the sight of Thrawn glaring over his shoulder at him. They continued on in silence.

Lieutenant Corma sensibly kept his mouth shut as Thrawn inspected the makeshift hatch burned through the hull directly into the captain's quarters. Thrawn frowned to himself. Perhaps the captain had been under alien influence for longer than he realized. That may account for the dead alien discovered earlier not actually being dead, if the captain himself had been involved in the murder of the first trooper. How the alien could appear by all accounts as deceased himself, Thrawn was puzzled. He was an unfamiliar species, however, with unknown characteristics and abilities. And Thrawn was aware that some creatures tended to play dead in order to avoid actual attack by a predator. Maybe this was a more sophisticated form of such a tactic.

No further beings entered the ship while they were there, nor could Thrawn detect any way of opening the hatch from his side. He could practically feel the lieutenant's fear emanating from him as they stood in the captain's quarters, his muscles tense as if ready to spring out the door at any moment.

Finally Thrawn turned. Lieutenant Corma had been playing with the hold-out blaster and at Thrawn's movement had immediately dropped his hand to his side. Thrawn's eyes narrowed, but the lieutenant made no further move.

"To the cockpit, sir?"

Thrawn stared at him silently until the lieutenant squirmed uncomfortably. "Yes, Lieutenant," he said at last. "To the cockpit."

* * *

Eli had no idea what the alien was doing to him. He just knew that he did not want it.

"Let me go!" He growled, twisting his head from side to side as much as he could. It wasn't much, but it annoyed the creature.

[Your resistance is pointless.]

It didn't help that he couldn't see a thing but that blasted light. He swore colorfully at the alien, words he almost never used. "It's keeping you from doing whatever is you're wanting to do to me!"

The hold on him tightened, and he felt another warning tingle of pain down his back.

[I could break you if I wished.]

"Then do it already!" Eli spat.

[You are too valuable. You must submit willingly.]

Eli laughed loudly, but there was no humor in it. "Like the captain? Did he submit willingly?"

There was no response.

Eli ground his teeth together furiously. He would not allow them to win. He would fight this to the very end. Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine the creature behind him. Probably the one that carried him away. If he could just break loose from these bonds, he would take it by the tentacles and rip them off one by one—

A hissing screech startled him from his thoughts, and it took him several seconds to realize that he had actually been released. He blinked in shock. What just happened?

He waited, tense, expecting any moment for the thing to return and wrap its disgusting appendages around him again. But there was nothing. Was it gone?

* * *

"Uh, sir?"

Thrawn half turned to Lieutenant Corma, pausing momentarily.

The lieutenant swallowed. "Where is the other stormtrooper? You said two were dead. There should be one more."

"He is indisposed," Thrawn said, turning back to continue toward the cockpit.

"But not dead?" Corma asked, jogging to catch up.

"No."

"Oh." He followed the admiral several more steps. "Do we need to be worried about him?"

"No."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do we need to be worried _for_ him?"

"He is safe, Lieutenant."

Corma shut his mouth firmly. The admiral had said that he had killed three of the aliens, and he had also said—

He came to an abrupt halt, his mouth suddenly dry. He had also said that the captain and the two stormtroopers were dead. Three aliens. Three humans. He stared at the back of the Chiss' head. Why hadn't he made that connection earlier? Had the admiral really killed an Imperial officer and two stormtroopers? What would stop him from finishing the job?

"Lieutenant?"

Corma blinked. The admiral had stopped and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Is something wrong?"

A shiver ran down Corma's back. That had been his first words to him, back on the shuttle. Back when Corma was in control of things. And now...

"Can I see the captain?"

Thrawn hesitated, his eyes narrowing somewhat. "We do not have the time at the moment, Lieutenant."

Corma squeezed his hands into fists, pressing them against his sides to keep them from shaking. "I need to see him."

Thrawn's eyes narrowed more, and Corma could see the muscles of his jaw working. But he was not going to stand down. The admiral finally gave in, leading him back the way they had come. There was a bit more fire in his step; he was not happy. Corma didn't care.

They stopped at the door to the bunk room. The door slid open, and Thrawn held his arm out, inviting Corma inside. Corma stiffened. There was no way he was going to turn his back on the alien admiral. "You first," he said. "Sir."

"You wished to see the captain. He is inside." Thrawn stood a bit taller, looking down at Corma with blazing eyes. "You have thirty seconds."

Corma glared at him, but the admiral only said, "Twenty-five seconds." Holding his head high, Corma entered the room, his eyes immediately drawn to the prone figure on one of the bottom bunks. There was a hole in the captain's chest, the charred edges speaking to a blaster bolt as the culprit, and blood stained the bunk beneath him. His hands were bound together and chained to the bed. He had been shot while lying helpless and restrained. Fury burned through Corma at the sight.

His eyes swept the rest of the room. The trooper still lay dead on the floor. The alien that had been with him was gone. Where had Thrawn stashed the one remaining living stormtrooper? Or was that part even true? The missing alien was convenient as an excuse. What if there was more going on here than the admiral let on? He strode back to where Thrawn stood waiting silently.

"I hope you have a very good reason for what you did to him," Corma growled as he came to a stop in front of Thrawn. "Because it's not looking good to me."

"I did." Thrawn did not flinch under the other man's glare. "There was no other way to stop the parasitic alien that had taken control of him."

"The what?" Corma said, a tremor running through him. That would explain why the stormtroopers had acted strange after the alien attack.

"They will not release the host unless the host no longer proves a viable source," Thrawn said, his voice flat and emotionless as if the death of the captain—and the others—had been a mere inconvenience. "That, at least, is my theory. There has not been time for further analysis. And now," he said, motioning with the blaster rifle in his hand, "to the cockpit. No more delays."

* * *

Eli breathed a sigh of relief as he strode down familiar grey corridors. It felt like it had been so long since he was last here. Even if he was only here for a temporary stay, it was nice to be back.

He knew every turn, every room he passed, even most of the faces who greeted him on his journey through the ship. His boots clicked smartly on the polished floor, and he slid with deft movement out of the way of a chattering mouse droid weaving across the hall. Squads of stormtroopers marched by, the lights gleaming off their helmets. He gave them a grim nod.

His destination in sight, he reached up automatically for his code cylinder, his fingers rubbing absently at the cool metal. The door guard took the code cylinder, running it through the reader before stepping aside to allow him to pass through the now-open door. He took a deep breath, memories stirring at the sight of this short hallway before the Admiral's office. So many memories. A part of him missed being here. He breathed in the scent—clean, but with just a hint of something that belonged only to the one who waited on the other side of the second door.

It opened as he approached. Inside, the lights were dimmed, and even from here Eli could see the holographic displays of art from one of the many planetary systems scattered throughout the galaxy. Once inside, the door closed behind him, shutting out the glaring light from the hallway. He looked around appreciatively, acutely aware of the being settled in a large chair at the center of the room but taking his time to turn to him.

Thin slits of glowing red were observing him silently, and even in this dim lighting Eli could detect the faint smile on the other's lips. Finally he turned fully to him. "Admiral," he said with a small bow. "It is very good to see you again."

"Indeed," the admiral said softy. "Welcome back, Commander." His hand moved, and the lights increased. Thrawn stood, approaching Eli, and Eli stepped toward him in turn. They grasped each other by the arm, exchanging a sincere smile. "I trust all is well in the—"

Thrawn's eyes widened suddenly, flashing with shock. Eli blinked, belatedly realizing that he had pulled Thrawn close to him. His hand felt warm, and he looked down to find it glistening bright red. His mouth fell open as he stepped backward, the glint of a blade in his hand. Thrawn gasped as the blade withdrew from where it had been shoved upward between his ribs, his hand swiftly moving to cover the wound. The brilliant white of his uniform was quickly growing dark red. He raised his eyes to Eli's even as he slumped forward. Eli caught him, hearing the knife clatter to the floor as it slipped from his hand.

How had this happened? He didn't understand. This shouldn't have happened! He never intended to do this. What was going on? "Thrawn? Thrawn?!" he called desperately, but the Chiss did not respond. "Someone! Help! Please!" he cried desperately. But no one could hear him.

With a startled gasp, Eli awoke, shooting up in his bunk. He was on the shuttle, and he had been dreaming. Pressing a hand to his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut. A nightmare! But it had felt so real. So horribly real. He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, brushing away the moisture that had gathered there.

Swinging his legs around, he sat for a moment, calming his breathing. Of course he wasn't on the _Chimaera_. He had met with Thrawn near Wild Space, and they were on his shuttle.

Grabbing his jacket, he rose shakily to his feet and made it to the door, slapping the panel to open it. Leaning out the doorway, he looked up and down the hallway, wondering where Thrawn might be. Taking a chance that he might be in the cockpit, he headed in that direction.

His assumption had been correct. The back of Thrawn's head was visible above the captain's seat, his dark blue hair shining in the variegated lighting of the cockpit's consoles.

"You are awake," Thrawn said without turning around. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Eli said automatically, then grimaced. "Maybe. I don't know."

The chair swiveled, and Thrawn shot him a questioning look.

Eli shrugged, opening his mouth and then closing it again. It seemed too childish to tell him that he had a nightmare, even though the memory of it still haunted him. Reaching out, Thrawn turned the copilot's chair in Eli's direction, silently inviting him to join him. Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Eli pressed his lips together and moved toward the offered seat, grateful all the same not to be alone anymore.

Something on the floor caught his foot, and he stumbled. Thrawn moved quickly to catch him before he would have landed face-first into the chair. He went to thank him, only to feel the blood drain from his face. Thrawn was staring down at his chest, where Eli's hand had landed, curled in a fist, right above his heart. Blood welled around it, warm and red.

"No...no!" Eli pulled his hand away, the blade of the knife still buried deep in the other's chest. "No!" Eli screamed, pulling at his hair in agony. "I didn't mean to!" he cried as Thrawn looked up at him, his expression a mixture of pain and betrayal. "Please, no!" Eli begged. "Tell me what to do! I have to fix this!" A thin trail of blood trickled down from the corner of Thrawn's mouth, and the light of his eyes dimmed. "No, please!" Eli sobbed, his hands fluttering over Thrawn's chest, afraid to take the knife out, afraid to leave it in. "This can't be happening..."

"Eli!"

Eli's eyes snapped open. He was in the dark room with the single light. A shadow leaned over him.

A shadow with very familiar glowing red eyes.

"No! No!" he cried, struggling.

Thrawn frowned. "What have they done to you?" he hissed. The anger wasn't directed at him, he knew. Thrawn's hands were working swiftly to free him from the bindings holding him to the table. "Come now. We must get you out of here."

"No!" Eli argued. "Something is wrong! I cannot be trusted! Get out! Save yourself!" He pushed Thrawn toward the lighted doorway behind him. He had not seen that before, but it must have been how Thrawn entered the room.

"Eli, we are leaving now," Thrawn said, speaking calmly into his ear. "And I am not leaving without you."

"You have to," Eli insisted, choking back a sob. "They want you to die, and they are going to use me to do it."

"That's not going to happen." Thrawn pulled Eli to his feet. "Now, are you going to walk, or must I carry you?"

Eli shook his head, but he felt torn. This felt real. But then, so had the others. And yet the others had disregarded the most recent events, the appearance of the Imperial cruiser, the bizarre parasitic aliens, the dark room.

But if this was real, then he absolutely could not allow a repeat of the last two nightmares.

"Thrawn," he said, his voice amazingly calm given everything, "please, if you care about me at all, you will leave me here. I will not risk it."

Thrawn stared at him in bewilderment. "Eli—"

"I said, go!" Eli yelled, pushing against Thrawn's chest. Thrawn only fell back a couple steps. He looked hurt by Eli's words, but Eli didn't care. He couldn't care. Having Thrawn get out of this alive was all that mattered right now. "Go on! Leave me! The galaxy needs you more than it needs me!" He shoved at Thrawn again. Their feet tangled, and they both fell to the floor.

Eli had the wind knocked out of him, and he lay unmoving for a moment as he caught his breath. Finally, he pushed himself up to his knees and looked over at Thrawn, wondering why he hadn't risen already.

 _No._

Thrawn lay motionless on the ground. In the midst of their tumble, instruments from a nearby table had been knocked to the floor. From the center of Thrawn's chest, Eli saw the glint of something sharp where it had pierced all the way through. The light in Thrawn's eyes was fading, and Eli felt a sickening wave of dizziness threaten to pull him back down into darkness.

He couldn't do it anymore. Turning to the side, he retched into the darkness, his limbs trembling with weakness. Then he collapsed.

* * *

"There." Thrawn pointed out the subtle distortion on the hull of the craft that Eli had taken from the Ascendency. That fact alone worried him. Had the Ascendency know it was there? It was unlikely. They never would have sent it otherwise. Then had it found the ship after Eli left, during some shift in his course, or were there ships now in the Ascendency that had been affected in a similar manner to this cruiser? Once this was over, he would have to send a priority message as soon as possible.

Lieutenant Corma leaned in close, squinting his eyes as he tried to see what Thrawn was pointing out to him. His gaze shifted back and forth between the viewport and the monitors. "Are you sure?" he asked, and if Thrawn had been prone to rolling his eyes, he would have done so. "The scans don't seem to show anything unusual."

"Not unless you know where to look," Thrawn said patiently, even though he felt anything but patient. If the aliens escaped and had Eli on board with them, he might never find them again.

He might never find him again.

"As it is, I believe this confirms that the primary alien ship has not moved. They must have used a short-range vessel to enter this ship." Thrawn straightened. "As soon as we can retrieve Commander Vanto, we may be able to escape on my shuttle. It appears to be untouched."

"I thought you said the alien took him."

Thrawn looked sideways at the lieutenant. "I did."

Lieutenant Corma frowned. "Do you have a plan for getting him back?"

Thrawn pressed his lips into a thin line. "I—" He suddenly stopped, staring out the viewport with an intensity that made Lieutenant Corma do the same. "It appears that they have made the decision themselves," he murmured. "They are coming our way."

"What?!"

"Prepare for boarding, Lieutenant," Thrawn said, reaching for his blaster rifle as he headed for the doorway, only to be nearly bowled over by someone who came rushing in at full speed.

It was Eli.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in a very long time, Thrawn was unable to hide his complete and utter surprise. "Eli!"

"We have to get out of here!" Eli gasped, motioning for Thrawn to follow him. His gaze slipped over to the lieutenant briefly before returning to Thrawn, desperate and anxious.

"How—" Thrawn began, uncharacteristically finding that his thoughts were muddled by shock, and joy.

"We don't have time!" Eli said, cutting him off. "I took one of their ships, and now they're coming after me, so they're on their way here." He pointed toward the floor emphatically as he said the word _here_. "If we take your shuttle, we can get out of here before they reach us."

"We can't leave without the remaining stormtrooper _you_ left locked up somewhere," Lieutenant Corma said, stepping forward and looking over Eli with a critical eye. "And surely they'll notice the shuttle detaching and put two-and-two together."

"I didn't say we would hang around for them to change course," Eli argued back, his eyes flashing angrily. He was obviously on edge.

Thrawn held up a hand. "We will bring the last stormtrooper with us," he said decisively. As much as he understood and mirrored Eli's wish to escape, he did not want to give the parasitic aliens any more hosts. They had already taken far too many. "But you must move quickly. I will slow them down." Eli and Lieutenant Corma looked at each other and then at Thrawn. Thrawn nodded at Eli. "He has not been moved from where we put him," he said. "The lieutenant will help you get him to the shuttle. I advise not untying him until we are safely out of harm's way." His eyes glittered. "We would not want everything to fail due to a misunderstanding."

Eli opened and closed his mouth, clearly struggling to hold back expressing his opinion. "Yes, sir," he muttered instead, and the lieutenant echoed it.

"Good. Now go. I will meet you in the shuttle within five minutes." He moved past Eli toward the doorway and paused, glancing at them over his shoulder. "Oh, and I expect everyone to be alive by the time I return," he added in a dangerous voice. Eli looked confused, but there was flash of fear in the lieutenant's eyes. Narrowing his eyes, Thrawn shot one final glare toward the lieutenant. His expression softened as his gaze drifted back over Eli, and he resisted the urge to reach out to him. Turning away hastily, he passed into the corridor. The footsteps of the others followed him.

It took every ounce of control for Thrawn not to grab Eli and make a dash for it. The younger man's manner and expressions told him that things had not gone well during their separation.

Eli and Lieutenant Corma broke away from him as they went off to rescue the remaining stormtrooper. Thrawn continued on to the captain's quarters, his mind racing as he rigged the captain's door closed. It would not stop the aliens for long, not if they had the means to slice through a ship's hull. But the blaster power pack might give them a bit of surprise. He smiled tightly, remembering the day he first saw Eli back on his misty world of exile. Little had he known at the time just how important that young, awkward human would become.

And how much both of their worlds would change.

His thoughts quickly turned to other, more important matters, and the smile faded. How had Eli escaped and managed to maneuver one of the alien craft successfully to the cruiser? Had he truly escaped, or was this even now another trap? He had been in their care for far too long. Even if Eli had managed to escape on his own, Thrawn doubted it was without the aliens' notice or intent. But to what purpose? So far, Eli had seemed himself, not under parasite control. Thrawn frowned. Hopefully once he returned to the shuttle, he might learn more answers. But for now, he had to focus on getting them to safety above all else.

With a silent sigh, he went about finishing his task and then moved quickly to meet up with the others.

* * *

Eli sat in the copilot's seat in the cockpit of the shuttle. His hands were gripping the control board as he stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything at all. Every sound seemed amplified. The lieutenant had taken the stormtrooper—who had been fully conscious for a while now—into the crew bunkroom and was talking to him quietly, no doubt trying to calm him and explain what was going on. The various ship sounds that normally served as background noise rang more loudly than normal in his ears. But it was not that which had frozen him into a trance-like state.

He couldn't remember getting back to the cruiser.

He was certain he had been off-ship during his time with the alien in that dark room. But he did not remember leaving the ship, and he did not remember returning to the ship. He had told Thrawn that he had taken ones of the aliens' ships and had escaped, and he believed it was true; but the words had come automatically, as if they were not his own. And there was the question of the blanks in his memory.

His throat closed painfully, and nausea churned his stomach. His chest hurt. His breathing grew erratic.

He had been compromised. He was one of them now. Squeezing his eyes shut against the burning tears that had begun gathering there, he pounded his leg with a fist. The feeling of elation that had gone through him when he found Thrawn had now been replaced with overwhelming dread. This was what they wanted. Thrawn was too much of a threat, and they were going to use him to get rid of his friend. Just as he had dreamed.

He had to get out of here. Once Thrawn was aboard, he would have to return to the cruiser and detach the shuttle before Thrawn could start asking questions. Then he could take the cruiser a safe distance away and destroy it. Thrawn would not be happy with him, but he had no other choice.

Hissing laughter filled his mind.

[You are optimistic.]

Eli's eyes shot open, and he ground his teeth in rage.

[You will do nothing unless I allow it. Or command it.]

 _Get out of my head!_ Eli pulled desperately at his hair, bending over his knees as if in agony.

"Eli?"

Eli spun around, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. "Th-Thrawn!"

Thrawn's eyes narrowed in concerned, and he stepped forward into the cockpit. Eli jumped up and moved backward, bumping into the console and throwing his arms behind him to steady himself. Then he remembered the tears and hastily brushed at them.

But of course he had noticed. "Do you wish to talk about it?" Thrawn asked quietly.

"No," Eli said with a quick shake of his head. "No. We, um, we need to get out of here." He waved a hand toward the controls. "I'll let you take care of this while I go release the docking clamps." He skirted around the chair he had been sitting in, putting as much space between himself and Thrawn, hoping the other wouldn't notice, knowing that there was no way he would miss it.

"They have already been released." Thrawn did not move, even though he was in Eli's way. He just watched him. Eli swallowed hard. Thrawn knew. He had to know. He knew everything.

So what would he do?

"Well, I'll go let the lieutenant know then," Eli said, his mind scrambling for any excuse to get out of such close proximity with Thrawn. The nightmares loomed too heavily in his memory. Without realizing it, he had closed his eyes again, forcing the memories down. His breathing had also become more labored again. He had to focus on relaxing.

Eli forced himself to open his eyes and meet Thrawn's gaze once more. There was something in Thrawn's expression that Eli could not read, and it frightened him. But all Thrawn did was step further into the cockpit toward the pilot's seat, watching Eli out of the corner of his eye. "You are right," he said calmly. "We need to move away immediately."

Eli nodded, wiping his hands on his trousers. He was sweating. "I'll...I'll be right back," he said, throwing his thumb back over his shoulder as he began backing out of the room. By the time he made it to the common area, he bent over the small table, gasping for breath. A sob escaped as well, and he shoved the back of his hand into his mouth to stifle any further noise. He had made it out without incident.

[You will fulfill your purpose.] The words were cold and deadly.

Eli shuddered. _Not if I have anything to say about it._

[You don't.]

Ignoring the pounding of his heart, Eli straightened, rubbing his face and taking a deep breath. He had to transfer to the other ship quickly before Thrawn pulled away.

* * *

Thrawn ran through the preflight sequence automatically, his thoughts following Eli into the other part of the shuttle. The young man was nervous, frightened, and not necessarily at the prospect of being captured again. He was terrified of Thrawn himself.

Thrawn could not have thought of a more obvious answer to his unasked question.

Knowing he was alone, he buried his face in his hands, kneading the muscles at his temples slowly. Whatever else they had needed Eli for, it was clear now that he had not escaped implantation. Thrawn could not unravel the knot of emotions that writhed deep within his core. Fury blinded him from reason and would rob him of control if he allowed it. That he could not do.

Even so, it took everything he had not to scream in frustration. He had not done that since he was a child. In his mind's eye, he saw his younger self, tears of frustration in his eyes, standing beside a table that had been flipped on its side. His brother was next to him immediately, putting an arm around him as he knelt beside the emotional young Chiss. Calming words had been spoken, and Thrawn could remember the feeling of the anger and frustration draining away to allow logic to reveal the correct path.

Taking a deep breath, Thrawn looked up, his hands moving across the board as he edged the shuttle away from the cruiser. The priority was still to get Eli and the others away from the enemy. Even if Eli had one within him, it would be easier for Thrawn to find a solution when he did not have to worry about the others forcing his hand. His eyes narrowed as he caught a shimmer of the distortion caused by the alien vessel's cloaked surface. It sat nestled against the hull of the cruiser, just as he suspected.

They could not be too close for what was about to happen next.

* * *

Eli's heart sank as the indicator beside the hatch indicated that it was too late. There was nothing but cold, hard space on the other side of the door. Thrawn had been too quick and efficient. Not that he should have expected anything else. Resting his head against the door, Eli struck it weakly with his fist.

Now what would he do?

Gritting his teeth, he stormed back to the cockpit. But when he reached it, then what? It was not as if he could convince Thrawn to go back without raising suspicion.

He entered just in time to see the afterglow of an explosion on the Imperial cruiser. He stood in shock, his mouth hanging open. "What just happened?"

Thrawn half turned toward him. "I have just disabled their hyperdrive," he said calmly. "Now they won't be able to leave."

"How?"

"A few well-placed detonators," Thrawn answered, raising an eyebrow. There was a faint smile at the corner of his mouth. "I told you I was going to slow them down."

Eli chuckled, but it quickly died away. "They could still return to my ship," he pointed out.

"I thought of that," Thrawn said. "One of the explosions happened to damage their ship as well. They will not be moving again anytime soon." His eyes shone mischievously, and Eli couldn't help grinning.

The sound of an incoming message startled him, and Thrawn frowned at the console. "Are they hailing us?" Eli asked uncertainly.

"Someone is," Thrawn said, reaching out to open the channel.

"What the hell did you do?!" a familiar, angry voice barked at them.

"Lieutenant?" Thrawn responded, his frown deepening. "What are you doing aboard the cruiser? Your orders were to board the shuttle."

"What?" Eli said incredulously. "He's on the cruiser?"

"You may not mind handing an Imperial ship over to alien hands, Admiral," Lieutenant Corma's voice spoke acidly, "but I cannot stand by and allow it to happen."

"Lieutenant," Thrawn said, a hard edge to his voice, "you have put yourself in unnecessary danger. I assure you that I do not intend to allow the aliens to keep the cruiser."

There was a scoffing sound on the other end, and Eli felt his hands curl into fists. "I am not here alone, Admiral," Lieutenant Corma said. "We will defend this ship even if you will not."

Thrawn glared at the comm as if he wished to burn a hole through it. Still, Eli thought, this might prove beneficial in the end. If they went back to get the lieutenant and the stormtrooper, who had apparently gone with him—not that Eli was surprised—then perhaps Eli could still pull off his plan. He pushed aside the mocking laughter underlying his thoughts.

"You blew our hyperdrive?!" the lieutenant's voice suddenly blared after a short silence.

"I told you, I had no intention of allowing—"

"Once this has been dealt with and we are back to normal space, you can bet—" The lieutenant's voice was suddenly cut off.

Thrawn waited a moment, then hailed him. "Lieutenant, is everything all right?" There was no response. "Lieutenant Corma?"

Eli could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears as a sudden dread fell over him. He had the distinct impression that the lieutenant and the trooper had been overtaken. In fact, he was certain of it. "It's too late," he murmured, staring out the viewport at the cruiser.

Thrawn looked over at him, studying him silently.

They both jumped when a voice crackled over the intercom. "We won't—down—fight!" The sublight engines on the cruiser flared briefly, and Eli watched as the vessel drifted away from them. Thrawn made no move to go after it.

"Aren't we—" Eli began, flinching as another explosion rocked the cruiser. One of the engines must have been damaged by the earlier detonation, and its activation started a chain reaction. Both of them stared in silent horror as the explosion spread, enveloping not just the cruiser but also the alien ship attached to it. As the light faded, they could see the ship floating dead in space, a large hole ripped in the side. The alien's ship looked as if it had been shredded.

Shock was quickly replaced by another, stronger emotion—one that nearly took Eli's breath away. Turning, he dashed out of the cockpit, straining against the impulse to return. Pain tore through his muscles, and he stumbled, sliding across the floor and slamming into the wall.

"No...!" he growled, clawing his way across the floor.

[Kill him!]

"I...will...not!"

[He must die!]

"Not...today!" Grunting, Eli managed to pull himself to the nearest room, the crew quarters where the lieutenant had taken the trooper. Rising to his feet, he hit the release button for the door and fell inside. On the other side, he closed and locked the door, sliding down into a slump against the cold, unyielding metal. His eyes were burning, and his chest heaved. He was crying.

[You are weak.] The creature was furious. [How is it then that you can resist?!]

Eli grinned amidst the pain.

"We humans know how to find strength even in our weakness."

* * *

Eli's sudden departure left Thrawn dazed for a moment, but then he understood. They had watched as the aliens' ship was effectively destroyed. The one inside Eli must have reacted to it, and either it was the creature that made Eli run, or Eli had run in order to spare Thrawn from the creature's inevitable reaction.

If the latter was true, then that meant that Eli still had some level of control. And if he had some control, then perhaps there was hope that Thrawn could save him. Regardless, he was going to do everything in his power to save Eli. There was never any doubt of that.

No one on the other ship responded to his hails. He doubted there was anyone left alive now. Pressing his lips into a thin line, he rose to his feet. As regrettable as it was, at least it saved him from a potentially difficult decision down the line.

Thrawn turned, staring after Eli. Or, at least, where Eli had disappeared. Should he leave him be for now, or should he go to him? They were the only ones left now, and it was hard to believe that less than a day had passed since he and Eli were sitting together, drinking tea...

Thrawn patted the pocket where he had hidden the data stick, feeling the shape of it still there where he had hidden it. Might the information on it have warned him of these creatures? Could it have information on how to save someone who had the parasite? Returning to his chair, Thrawn quickly withdrew the stick and slotted it into the console. If there was even the slimmest chance something on it could help, he could not ignore it.

It took him only moments to skim through the contents. Much of it left him with a deep sense of unease, but there was nothing about these parasites. With a sigh, he sat back in the chair. Back to the base of the mountain.

A moment later, he stood again. He had to find Eli.

* * *

Eli had retreated to the far corner of the bunkroom, curled into himself and clutching at his head as he argued with and fought against the being that had invaded his body.

[He will come to find you.]

 _The door is locked. He can't get in._

[We can unlock it.]

 _We won't._ Eli gritted his teeth, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands.

In response, Eli felt himself uncurl and climb to his feet slowly. "No!" He wrapped his fingers around the edge of the bunk, clinging for all he was worth. A part of him wondered how strange this must look, if someone had been there with him, but he did not care. He would not allow the alien to win.

Burning pain shot through his body, and he cried out, falling back to the ground.

[It would be much easier for you if you simply submit.]

"I never invited you in," he snarled, gasping for breath.

There was a knock on the door, and he froze, staring at it in trepidation.

"Eli?" Thrawn's voice was muffled by the door, but Eli could still hear the worry in his voice. "The door is locked. Are you all right?"

Eli opened his mouth to answer, but his throat closed up. Instead, he pounded the floor with the heel of his hand. _NO._

Thrawn understood. "Let me in. I can help you."

Eli rose once more, despite every effort to fight it. His hands searched his body for a weapon, but thankfully he was clean. With a low growl, he went the set of sliding drawers near the bunks, yanking out the drawers and searching roughly through the contents.

There it lay, the light of the room catching on its sharply honed edge.

A knife.

Eli shook his head even as his mind filled with cruel laughter. He still couldn't speak, and his hand trembled as it reached for the blade.

[It is your destiny.]

His eyes followed the gleaming point as he lifted it from the drawer. Then, taking a deep breath, he plunged the knife into his other hand.

His scream filled the room, and there was a loud crash as he fell backward. Dimly he was aware of an urgent pounding on the door, and he could hear Thrawn calling out, although the words were intelligible. All that mattered right now, however, was that the creature was so consumed by the pain that for a moment Eli was in full control again.

"Get away!" he yelled. "Stay away from me, Thrawn! He wants to kill you!"

"I'm not leaving you!"

Tears blinded him, and he choked on the painful lump that had formed in his throat. "Please!" he begged, not caring that the word was immediately followed by a sobbing cry.

[You are a fool—]

He twisted the knife, his lips curling back as he hissed in pain. His hand was streaming with blood, and it was flowing everywhere, staining the floor and his clothes. But it was _his_ blood, and that was the only thing that mattered.

"ELI!"

He had never heard Thrawn so angry—or frightened. If the situation hadn't been so dire, he would have been honored to have evoked such devotion from the hard-to-reach Chiss. But right now, he had to save Thrawn's life.

The room began tilting, and Eli threw out his hand to steady himself. The knife scratched against the floor, making a horrible sound, but his hand would not release it. His other hand was clutched against his chest, squeezed into a fist in a vain attempt to stop the flow.

[Give up.]

 _No._

[Give in.]

 _Never!_

A pause.

[Then suffer.]

The laugh began low, almost beneath Eli's awareness. But it steadily grew, the maniacal cackle drowning out everything else until Eli screamed for it to stop.

[Do you think a little bit of pain is enough to stop me?]

Eli's stomach dropped.

[I can send _fire_ through your body.]

He felt dizzy, waves of hot and cold running through him, causing him to writhe on the floor.

[Now, watch as your failure is made complete.]

* * *

Thrawn's hands stung with the force of striking the door, and his voice was growing hoarse. It had been silent in the room for too long, and he feared what might have happened behind that closed door. He did not have the tools necessary to access the circuitry and try hotwiring the door, and he was afraid to walk away in case something happened while he was gone.

"Eli, if you're still conscious, please send me a sign," Thrawn pleaded, his cheek millimeters from the door, his ear tuned to any sound from the room. He held his breath, listening intently. Nothing.

He had stepped back, finally considering running for the case of tools stored in the cockpit, when the door slid open.

There, standing in the doorway, was Eli. His eyes shone bright and wild. His hair was disheveled. His mouth curled in a feral grin, the like of which Thrawn had never seen on that face. Blood stained his clothing, and his hands hung limply at his sides, one clutching tightly at a knife, the other dripping red.

Thrawn took another step back, carefully masking his horror—not merely at the sight before him, but that it was _Eli_ who stood before him like that. The burning rage that he had kept carefully dampened blazed to fullness once more, but he couldn't move. He did not want to hurt him.

* * *

 _Run!_ Eli shrieked, but his lips wouldn't move. Thrawn backed up a step, but that was all. He was staring at Eli, staring in a way that made Eli want to weep.

Eli stepped forward slowly, stalking. He was trapped within his own mind, wrestling and pulling and screaming, but none of it left his head. Had he been played this entire time? Had the creature always been in control, merely allowing him to think he had moments of freedom, only to taunt him and torture him?

That crazy laugh was still there, mocking him.

 _If you won't run, then defend yourself!_ he cried silently. As if in response, his body lunged at the Chiss, the knife swinging dangerously toward his chest. But Thrawn had seen it and moved swiftly out of the way. Spinning around, Eli made another lunge, passing much more closely this time. Thrawn grabbed his arm as it swept by him, twisting it in a quick move that pinned it behind his back. Eli closed his eyes, strangely grateful for the pinching pain of the hold, slowly increasing as Thrawn bent it nearly to the breaking point.

 _Please, take the weapon. Break my arm if you have to._

Eli's body tried to struggle against the hold, but Thrawn had always been stronger. Within moments, Eli had been forced to his knees, a gasp of pain escaping him as his eyes flew open. The knife clattered to the floor beneath him, but he almost didn't notice. Thrawn's face was bent close to his, the emotion evident in his eyes leaving Eli breathless.

* * *

Eli was crying. Thrawn was not sure if Eli even noticed it, but it told him enough. Eli was in agony, and _that creature_ was responsible. Thrawn was going to do whatever it took, whatever was necessary, to save him. And then he would flay the parasite alive.

The knife hit the floor even as Eli gasped with pain, and for the briefest moment Thrawn considered releasing him, that sound sending a—well, a knife to his heart. But the real knife had to be removed from the fight, so with a quick movement he swiped it up with his free hand and cast it as far down the corridor as he could.

Turning back to Eli, he was about to say something when an invisible hand picked him up and threw him across the hall as he had done with the knife. He hit the wall hard, grunting as the air was knocked out of him. Eli rose to his feet, but the look of shock on his face told him that Eli had not expected that, either. Thrawn pushed himself to his hands and knees, fighting back panic. He knew it had been a possibility that this would happen, given how things went with the captain; but he had desperately hoped to be spared this time. He had no blaster with him, which he would have only used to stun him, of course. He would rather die than—

"Look at you." That creature spoke with Eli's voice, dripping with disdain. Thrawn's eyes narrowed as he glared up at him, his hands curling into fists. "The great Grand Admiral Thrawn! Facing his death at the hands of a mere boy in the deeps of space. What a pathetic end for a pathetic being." Eli's hand twitched, and Thrawn felt a jolt run through him, causing him to flinch. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eli's feet approaching him, but he kept his head down, focusing on his breathing, making himself appear as defenseless as possible. "Why this kid could hold any affection for you is a mystery to me. He does himself a disservice."

With a growl, Thrawn launched himself at Eli, but unseen cords caught him, holding him in place where he was crouched on the floor, his teeth bared, his eyes blazing. Eli laughed, but Thrawn could see the tears streaming down his face.

* * *

His heart was breaking. He could feel it shattering into hundreds of shards, piercing his lungs, his throat, his stomach. And no matter what he tried, he could not make it stop.

But perhaps Eli could turn this alien's cruel taunting into something useful, something that in the end could be turned against it. Eli wouldn't be able to escape it, but he also couldn't live with himself if he watched Thrawn die at his own hand.

Again.

But this time, in reality.

Somehow, the creature was able to use the Force; and even more amazingly, Eli could _feel_ what it was like. Though he'd never met one, he knew the Jedi were trained masters in the Force and could do amazingly incredible feats as a result. With this creature, the use of the Force felt more like a defensive mechanism than true mastery. Perhaps he could affect the creature's use. Perhaps he could even tap into the Force itself through the creature, given that it had embedded itself into Eli's body.

Eli came back to the present just in time. The parasite had reached out with the Force, wrapping tendrils around Thrawn's throat, slowly squeezing the life from him with perverted glee. Eli nearly panicked at the sight of Thrawn on his knees in front of him, his eyes widened in fear, his body clearly straining for a breath but unable to take it.

 _NO!_

In his mind's eye, he could see threads extending from him toward Thrawn, holding him in place and choking him. With sweeping fury, he imagined dashing the threads as if they were mere spider webs. Thrawn fell forward, coughing and clutching his throat. But he did not hesitate longer than a second. He jumped to his feet with a speed that surprised even Eli, shoving him backward with such force that the wind was knocked out of him as they slammed against the opposite wall. His arm pressed against Eli's throat, restricting his own airflow.

Good. He had given Thrawn the upper hand again. Now he needed to make sure Thrawn did what was necessary to end this.

 _You have to kill me._

Thrawn's face was inches from his, his lips pulled back, his teeth gleaming in the pale light of the corridor, his eyes burning with anger. But Eli could read the moment Thrawn understood what he was trying to convey. The expression faltered, becoming stricken for the briefest second. But he knew Eli was right. Someone was not going to survive this fight, and they could not allow the alien to escape.

* * *

 _Kill me._

That was what his eyes said, even as the rest of his face was contorted with rage and his body fought violently against the stranglehold Thrawn had on him.

 _Don't let me live like this. Kill me._

He couldn't.

But he had to. Even now, he could feel the arms reaching for him again, coiling around him, promising death.

A cold embrace.

Thrawn shuddered, his heart racing, pounding desperately against his ribcage. He pressed harder against Eli's throat, seeing panic wrestling with relief in his eyes. Thrawn blinked, finding his vision blurred. His own breath was coming in gasps, even as he felt brushes against his legs and his arms, his chest and his throat. But none of them ever managed to grab hold. Was Eli protecting him, even as he strangled him? Thrawn's breath hitched, and he almost released him.

But no, he had to do this.

And Eli wasn't the only one crying.

* * *

It was terrifying. But soon he would be free.

Thrawn's face was still inches from his, intense and focused. But when Eli wasn't struggling, he saw something he had never seen before.

Tears.

Tears in Thrawn's eyes and staining his cheeks. Only then did Eli realize that he also had tears. Guilt reared up at him for putting Thrawn through this, killing a friend with his own hands. But Eli also had no idea what else could be done. If Thrawn didn't stop him, he couldn't guarantee that he would be able to stop the parasitic alien in turn. In fact, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to.

The alien was screeching something, but Eli had too many other things to worry about to bother listening.

It hurt.

It burned.

He needed to breathe.

 _Please, just one breath._

 _No. I can't. This has to happen._

Something touched his forehead, and he blinked. Thrawn had leaned forward and was resting his forehead on Eli's. His eyes were tightly shut, but the tears still flowed.

"I'm sorry, Eli. Please forgive me."

 _I do._

* * *

It did not take that long. Not really. But it felt like an eternity as he watched his closest friend claw desperately for air as he denied him.

Finally, Eli went still, his eyes rolling back in his head, his hands falling away from where they had gripped his arm so tightly. His nails had dug into his arm even through the fabric of his tunic, and he knew there would be marks there, a permanent reminder of what he had done.

Thrawn waited a moment, then slowly moved his arm away, catching Eli's body in his arms as he slumped forward. Thrawn's arms trembled. His whole body shook as he gently lowered Eli to the floor. His mind was buzzing. He felt detached from his own body, watching everything from above, numb, not entirely registering the fullness of what just happened. He couldn't. Not yet.

He still had to save him.

Jumping to his feet, Thrawn dashed to where the medkit was stored, yanking it out of its housing with unnecessary vehemence and running back to where Eli lay sprawled in the middle of the corridor. He waited anxiously, counting the seconds, his eyes fixed on Eli, waiting.

Waiting.

This had to work. It had to. If it didn't, he honestly had no idea what he was going to do.

A sudden thought came to him, and he ran back to the storage area, searching for something, anything that would work. His hand brushed against a long, cylindrical container. Grabbing it, he confirmed that it was empty and returned immediately to Eli.

There! Blood, pooling beneath Eli. Swiftly, he grabbed him and pulled him away, his eyes landing on the writhing creature struggling pitifully to pull itself across the floor. With a snarl, he snatched it up, stuffing it into the metal cylinder and screwing the lid on tightly. Then he grabbed the medkit, opening it and searching its contents for a bacta patch. He ripped the back of Eli's shirt, slapping the patch onto the exit wound and then carefully laying Eli on his back again.

Now, to bring him back.

It had been years since he had had to resuscitate someone—not since his time in the Ascendancy—but they had frequent trainings to keep everyone up-to-date on the techniques. He drew on all his memory now, taking great care to use just the right amount of strength to encourage Eli's heart into rhythm without puncturing his lung with a broken rib. Some methods recommended blowing air into the lungs while other did not. Thrawn decided to try everything that might help.

"Come on, Eli," he murmured, his voice rough, either with stress or emotion, or both. Bending forward, he cradled Eli's head, forcing air to inflate his lungs. An odd thought at the back of his mind whispered _breath of life_.

And so he cycled through, silently begging Eli to respond, to wake up, to open his eyes and look up at him. To smile at him. Tease him. Laugh.

Anything.

He was trembling again and nearly fell backward when Eli suddenly coughed violently, turning over on his side as he gasped for air. Before he could help himself, Thrawn grabbed Eli, pulling him into a tight embrace, feeling the fluttering of Eli's heart against his own. A strange sound met his ears, and it took him a moment to realize that it had come from him. He was weeping in relief.

Something brushed his back. Eli had raised his arms and now clung back to him weakly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Thrawn kept repeating, feeling the cracks in the dam begin to widen.

"That was...an experience," Eli rasped against his shoulder.

"Never to be repeated," Thrawn added, finally pulling back to look at Eli properly. There were bruises all across his throat, bruises that Thrawn had put there. Another crack formed.

"Agreed." Eli closed his eyes wearily. "I...I think I need to lay down."

Without another word, Thrawn rose, sweeping Eli up off the floor and carrying him to the captain's cabin. After laying him carefully on the bed there, he returned for the medkit. Back in the room, he sat down beside Eli, lying stretched out on the bed. Eli gave only a weak fight to Thrawn's insistence that he check him over.

"Where is it?" Eli asked after Thrawn was satisfied.

Thrawn's eyes narrowed as he rose swiftly and disappeared into the hall. He returned right away, carrying a metal cylinder. "Incarcerated."

Eli's eyebrows shot upward. "Not dead?"

"Oh, it will be. But not just yet."

Eli visibly shuddered at the thinly veiled threat in Thrawn's voice. He played absently at the edge of the bandage that now encased his wounded hand. "Did you know?" he asked quietly, his voice still scratchy. "That this would work?"

Thrawn gazed down at Eli, struggling to maintain control of his expression and his voice. "I hoped desperately that it would."

Eli nodded slowly, settling deeper into the pillow. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes open, Thrawn could tell.

"Rest, Eli," he murmured softly, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are safe now."

Obediently, Eli closed his eyes, and Thrawn sat beside him for several minutes, watching his breathing, assuring himself that Eli was alive and recovering. At last, he stood, taking the cylinder and the medkit with him as he left Eli to rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Thrawn would have stayed with Eli, but he needed a moment alone. He could feel himself on the verge of a break, and he did not want Eli in the room if he did.

The door to the room where Eli had isolated himself stood open. Thrawn paused in the doorway, his eyes drawn to the blood drying on the floor and the wall and the bunk. It needed to be cleaned, his mind said absently. Silently, he went and retrieved cleaning supplies, kneeling on the floor as he scrubbed the room, removing all traces of the violence that happened there.

It was quick work despite his distracted mind. As he finished, he looked down. His hands were stained with Eli's blood.

He was stained with Eli's blood.

He stared as his hands began shaking, and the muscles of his chest squeezed his lungs and his heart until he gasped for air. What had he done? _What had he done?!_

There had been no choice, logic told him. Eli had been violated by an unknown alien creature, one that proved dangerous and resentful. It had to be stopped at all cost. Given what little information he had, Thrawn could not assume that the parasite could be forcefully removed without damage to the host. It seemed to implant itself along the spine, most likely using its hair-like appendages to wrap itself within the spinal cord in order to control the host. Trying to remove it manually may have resulted in Eli's death anyway.

At least with what he did, he was able to bring him back.

 _Bring him back._

Thrawn fell forward on his hands, barely able to hold himself upright. How was it that after all he had been through, all he had done, all he had seen, this was unraveling him? He never lost control, but now, he couldn't seem to find it. He had maintained some semblance of it, for Eli's sake, and as a last ditch effort to bring himself back together; but it was nothing but smoke. And now that smoke was drifting away, leaving the truth exposed.

He buried his face in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair, not caring about the blood. He was guilty of it, and no matter how hard he scrubbed, it would never be gone.

This was the first time he had grown this close to someone since his brother. Jorj Car'das was a good friend, of course; his first exposure to and connection with humanity. But Thrawn has spent very little time with him compared to the years he and Eli had worked together, getting to know each other, learning the little habits and ways of thinking of the other. Perhaps that was why this was hitting so hard. He had never allowed himself the chance to properly grieve his brother, and now he nearly lost another...both because of him...

A scream tore out of him, wild and savage, filled with raw pain and years of pent up emotion. He clawed at his chest, desperately wishing he could remove the source of agony buried deep within him, freezing him and burning him at the same time. It was this sort of weakness that could get others killed, or even himself. This vulnerability was potentially devastating. It could bring the work of years, decades, a lifetime, crashing down in blazing destruction.

Yet, if he removed that, would he also remove that which made him who he was? Embracing emotion was never the answer, but neither was denying it altogether. His brother had often teased him for being too soft, when they were young. It was something children had to grow out of, to learn how to keep in its proper place. Thrawn had learned, as all children did. And he saw with greater clarity than most the importance of comprehending the wider picture, the destination at the end of the road, accepting that sometimes that road had difficult and unpleasant passages that must be endured for a higher purpose.

But could he truly bring himself to the place where he was so closed off, so cold, that no one could approach his core? His heart? Would he truly be able to defend his people—or anyone—if he removed all trace of compassion? Even if it was done in the name of protecting those he cared about or achieving a higher goal?

Was it possible to act in the name of love—whether for a person or an entire people—if the love itself was taken away?

He felt himself standing at the edge of a gaping maw, a great emptiness spread out before him, beckoning him to jump. And he knew that if he jumped, he would lose himself forever.

He had been here before. It knew how to tempt him. He stood there for a long time, gazing, contemplating, weighing the options. But in the end, he turned away. He could not do that. Not now.

He knew this wouldn't be the last encounter.

With a shuddering sigh, he opened his eyes. They were on the shuttle. Eli was sleeping. Alive, but sleeping. Thrawn pushed himself to his feet. They had to move. Eli needed proper medical attention, and there were still the issues brought up on the data stick that needed addressing. And he knew just where to go.

After putting everything away, including locking up the cylindrical tube that held the parasite, Thrawn checked briefly on Eli before settling into the cockpit. As soon as they were on course, he could return to Eli's side.

* * *

Eli dozed, but as exhausted as he felt, he could not sleep. His throat hurt like crazy, and every time he closed his eyes, visions of what happened haunted him.

But that voice was gone. Blessedly and forever gone. He shuddered at the thought of one of those creatures in him. He hadn't actually seen what they looked like, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

A muffled cry broke the silence, and Eli's eyes flew open, his heart pounding wildly. Had that been Thrawn? He was pretty sure it hadn't come from himself. And yet he had never heard such a sound from the stoic Chiss, either. It was terrifying, and suddenly the stories he had heard growing up flooded his mind as they had the day he first saw him.

His eyes were rooted on the door, half wondering, half fearing that Thrawn would enter. What state would he be in? Would Eli be safe? Thrawn never lost control.

So what would happen if he did?

And what would make him lose control?

Even in the midst of their fight earlier, Eli had trusted Thrawn implicitly. He had known that Thrawn would do everything possible for the best outcome. And he had succeeded, hadn't he?

Eli's stomach knotted painfully. After seeing Thrawn working through many different types of situations, he had come to the conclusion that nothing could break him. The Chiss was as firm as bedrock.

But even bedrock could crack under the right conditions. Had Eli pushed him to that point?

Because the fact of matter was that none of this would have happened if Eli hadn't contacted Thrawn in the first place. He threw his arm over his face, groaning quietly. Had he just inadvertently broken one of the most brilliant minds in the galaxy, all because he wanted to see his friend again? On top of that, a handful of Imperials were dead and a cruiser destroyed.

He felt like he was choking again, and perhaps it was penance. The pain in his throat spread down to his heart, squeezing it in a vice-like grip.

 _You should be dead._

He gulped, wincing and whimpering. That thing _was_ gone, wasn't it? Then why did he hear his thoughts with its voice? He was free, wasn't he?

Turning over onto his stomach, he buried his face in the pillow.

* * *

When Thrawn returned to the room where he had left Eli, he found the younger man sprawled across the bed, his cheek pressed against the pillow, his breathing steady and even. Despite his seemingly peaceful appearance, Eli's face was pinched, and his hand clutched desperately at the blanket beneath him. As Thrawn stepped closer, he could see the remnants of tears drying on Eli's cheek and on the pillow.

Kneeling down beside the bed, Thrawn carefully inspected the darkening marks beneath Eli's jaw, his fingers barely brushing the skin as he traced the incriminating pattern. Eli twitched slightly, crying out softly in his sleep, and Thrawn pulled his hand back quickly, his mouth flattening into a thin line.

Eli would forgive him, he knew, but he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself. Regardless, he would not allow that to paralyze him. This was not the first thing he had done that he regretted, and it would not be the last. Eli was alive, and that was all that mattered right now. He would get him to safety, ensure he received the care he needed, and send him on his way. Then Thrawn would have to return to Coruscant. He had checked for messages while in the cockpit and saw the summons that he knew would come. He had also received updates from the _Chimaera_ and the rest of the Seventh Fleet. They would be ready to depart soon as well. On top of that, he needed to make a report regarding the incident here, as Lieutenant Corma and Captain Ullan and the troopers would be missed, as well as the damaged cruiser.

A low whine pulled Thrawn from his thoughts. Eli had tensed, curling into himself, his face twisted up in pain. Thrawn had given him something to dull the pain earlier. Either it was wearing off far too soon, or Eli's dreams were distressing him. The latter was more likely. He could give Eli something more powerful, something that would send him into a sleep where no dream could touch him.

He started to rise to his feet when Eli began gasping for air, mumbling something unintelligible, his Wild Space accent growing heavier than usual. Sliding forward silently, Thrawn bent over him, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Eli," he said, keeping his voice low and calm, "Eli, wake up. You're dreaming. It's only a dream."

Eli turned toward him, but his eyes were only half open, unseeing, and the distress did not ease. In fact, it seemed to increase. His breathing grew erratic, and he fought against Thrawn's hand as if the touch had burned him.

"Eli," Thrawn said more insistently, lowering himself beside the bed again. He brushed a hand against Eli's forehead and cheek, hoping the touch might register enough to snap him out of the nightmare.

It did not. And if he was this deep into it, forcing him awake could be worse.

This had happened to him once as a child. He did not remember the incident himself, but his brother had recounted it to him. In desperation to calm him, Thrass had laid himself down beside Thrawn, holding him gently and using comforting words to calm him as best he could. Eventually he settled down.

A keening wail arose from Eli, and Thrawn felt fear dig a claw deep into his chest. This was not right—this was far from right—but he did not know what to do. Eli was not a child, to be comforted by a familiar embrace. Thrawn's voice and his touch did nothing to rouse him. Would medication help, or could it end up driving Eli deeper into the terror troubling his mind? Or, if left alone, would he escape it on his own?

Could Thrawn stand by and watch while he suffered? Would it be any better if he abandoned him by retreating to the other part of the ship until this was over?

He had just managed to pull himself back together, and now he felt like he was going to crumble again. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, focusing. There really was only one solution he knew had worked for this type of situation before.

Clenching his jaw in determination, Thrawn rose to his feet again. Then, with careful maneuvering, he climbed over Eli and settled himself on the narrow bed between Eli and the wall. Tentatively, Thrawn curled an arm around Eli, recalling his brother's explanation, not entirely confident that it was a good idea to hold someone who might be having a nightmare about being held against his will. Eli flinched, but he did not lash out. Encouraged, Thrawn adjusted his position, propping himself up on one arm so he could actually watch over Eli and monitor his condition.

Whether Eli was conscious of Thrawn's presence or not, he did seem to calm down within a few minutes. Of course, it could have been coincidence as well. Thrawn spoke calmly and quietly to Eli whenever he moaned or grew restless, and he would settle down again. Finally, Eli seemed to slip into a much deeper sleep, as he no longer moved and his breathing deepened.

Thrawn contemplated moving, but he did not want to aggravate the sleeper now that he was finally getting the rest he needed. As it was, he did not actually want to leave. He felt responsible, now more so than ever; and, although he might not admit it aloud, Eli's presence was comforting to him as well. He hadn't realized just how much until Eli was gone. Closing his eyes, Thrawn only now realized how much the events of the past day had worn on him. He was more weary than he knew, and even positioned here between Eli and the wall he was certain he could sleep. Perhaps just a short rest. Yes. In fact, everything would probably be much clearer, and he would be in better control after he slept.

Releasing a long sigh, he allowed himself to slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Eli awoke, he was shocked to find that he was not alone.

He never imagined that he would wake up to that face beside him. Shifting himself carefully so he could see better, he studied the sleeping Chiss with increasing curiosity. He had never seen Thrawn sleep and couldn't help being fascinated. He looked so relaxed, almost peaceful...

"Please let me know when you are finished observing me, Vanto," Thrawn said dryly, making Eli start in surprise, "so that I may open my eyes."

"Ah, gee, sir, I had no idea you were awake!" Eli admitted, feeling his face and ears turn bright red. Immediately he shuffled back so they weren't so close—not an easy feat in the narrow bed.

Glowing red slits appeared, and Thrawn's mouth curled upward in a smirk. Eli's mouth fell open and then snapped shut as he realized that he had been teased. He resisted the urge to punch Thrawn in the shoulder.

They both sat up carefully, and Eli shuffled back a bit more to give Thrawn some space, trying not to think too hard about the fact that they had shared a narrow ship bed.

"I apologize if my presence made you uncomfortable," Thrawn said, shifting to the opposite end of the bed himself.

"No, no, it's not that!" Eli said hastily. His cheeks were still red, and he was looking anywhere but at Thrawn. "I just...didn't expect it, is all."

"Your sleep was disturbed," Thrawn explained quietly. "I did not know what else to do but to ensure you were not alone."

As Thrawn said it, Eli remembered. Closing his eyes, he shuddered, feeling tears already prickling at the corners of his eyes. The dreams were horrible, replays of prior events and earlier dreams. In each one, either he ended up dead or Thrawn did, and always, always that wretched, cursed voice, laughing, laughing, goading, taunting.

"Eli?"

Catching his breath, he blinked his eyes open to find Thrawn watching him with concern.

"Sorry." He ran a hand across his eyes. "They were horrible. The dreams." He pursed his lips, his throat tightening. "Thank you," he whispered. "For not leaving me alone."

Thrawn looked grim. "How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"I—" Eli paused, considering the question. "Physically, a little better I suppose. Probably whatever it was you gave me. Somewhat sore. But everything else..." He waved a hand in the air vaguely. "I don't know," he said, his voice breaking.

Thrawn moved closer, tentatively. Eli didn't move. "Do you wish to talk about it now?"

Eli's stomach churned at the thought. "I don't know," he repeated in a whisper. "I don't know if I ever want to talk about it."

Thrawn nodded silently.

"What about you?" Eli prompted, looking up at him and catching his eye. "Are you all right?" The scream from earlier echoed in his mind.

"I am," Thrawn answered slowly. His eyes took on a faraway look for a moment before focusing back on Eli. "I am, knowing that you are alive."

Eli's gaze dropped to the floor. "I'm sorry, sir," he said with a heavy sigh. "This is all my fault."

"Excuse me?"

Eli's head shot up at the intensity in Thrawn's voice. "I, uh, if I hadn't—" he stammered.

"Eli." Thrawn's eyes glinted with such ferocity that Eli shivered. "I forbid you to take any blame of this on yourself." Swallowing noisily, Eli nodded, afraid to do anything different. "This was an unknown scenario. You could not have predicted it." Something passed across Thrawn's face, an emotion or a memory that seemed to draw him away for the briefest moment. His voice dropped as he focused on Eli again. "It is not your fault."

Eli stared at him as Thrawn lowered his gaze, knowing that there was something he wasn't saying. Something that disturbed him. It was the same look he had seen back before all of this had happened. Something had happened recently that upset him.

"Thrawn?"

There was a flicker in those red eyes as they met with Eli's own again.

"Do _you_ want to talk about it?" Eli asked quietly.

Again there was a flicker, and for a moment Eli wondered if Thrawn was going to act naïve and ask him what he meant. Or change the topic altogether. But then Thrawn dropped his head forward, leaning until his elbows rested on his knees, his hands clasped together tightly.

"I do not know what to say."

Eli blinked, surprised yet again. Whatever this was must have really bothered him. "How about start by telling me what happened?" he prodded gently.

Pressing his lips together, Thrawn seemed to debate whether or not he wanted to share the memory. But then he spoke, his voice low and emotionless as he described his recent mission to dissolve a growing rebel cell that had been proving itself a worthy opponent to the Empire, and Eli remembered him mentioning it before, in his work with Pryce. He could tell that he was being given only the most basic details, but that didn't matter. Not at the moment. As Thrawn drew near the conclusion of the most recent battle, Eli could see the tension mounting in Thrawn's body as he sat there, recounting what had happened.

"It wasn't the first time I had come across a being capable of manipulating the Force," he said, his eyes staring straight ahead but gazing into the past. "Far from it. But I had not seen anything like this before, and for a moment—" He stopped, his eyes widening. "For a moment," he continued slowly, "I was frozen in terror." His gaze slid toward Eli. "That does not happen often."

Had the mood not been so serious, Eli would have laughed at the understatement. But it wasn't funny. In fact, it explained the look he had seen in Thrawn's eyes during the attacks by the Force-sensitive parasites. It hadn't so much been anger at being overcome; it had been fear, raw fear at losing all sense of control with no possible way of fighting back.

Eli inched closer, taking a risk by reaching out to place his hand over Thrawn's. Thrawn stared down at where their hands met, the muscles in his jaw tightening visibly. But he did not withdraw.

"What did it say?"

He could feel Thrawn twitch, and the light in his eyes flared. "Its words mean nothing."

Eli gulped, knowing he was getting dangerously close to the line again. He spoke anyway. "If they did, they wouldn't bother you this much."

Thrawn glared at him, and Eli wondered if he would get up and walk out of the room. But he didn't.

"He said he saw my defeat."

Eli's blood ran cold. Thrawn? Defeated? His mouth went dry, and all he could do was stare back.

With a quiet sigh, Thrawn turned away. "Which means nothing," he continued in a monotone voice. "Defeat is always a possibility in my given profession. It is never wise to assume one is invincible."

An incredulous laugh spilled from Eli, and he spoke before he thought, "Except you're as close to that as anyone can get."

Thrawn shot him a stern glare, and Eli shut his mouth, his cheeks growing warm. "No one is perfect, Commander," he chided him.

Eli lowered his head in acquiescence. "I'm sorry, sir."

Thrawn's expression softened somewhat. "I appreciate your faith in me all the same." He slid one of his hands out from under Eli's, placing it on top so that Eli's hand was sandwiched between Thrawn's. "But events here have only pressed the issue that I do not know how to fight against this type of enemy." His shoulders dropped, ever so slightly. "Perhaps the Force creature was correct."

"That was why you asked me about any stories my people might have," Eli said as realization dawned on him.

Thrawn gave him a thin smile.

Eli pressed his lips together, drawing on his memory of anything that might be of use. He scrunched his face as he thought. "Well," he drawled after a minute, "there's one I can think of, but I don't know if it's based on any true facts." Thrawn watched him closely, obviously eager to hear it regardless. With a microscopic shrug, Eli said, "There was a story that was used to keep kids from wandering out on their own in the wilderness. It described a forest where there were creatures who could sense your presence from a kilometer away, and once they locked onto you, you were as good as dead. They could find you no matter where you hid because they could see your living essence like a torch in the night, and it was that which they fed on." He squinted, suppressing a shudder at the lingering fear of such creatures, even though he had long come to realize that they were not real. Maybe. "Anyway, in the same forest there lived another creature that was able to hide its living essence from the other. They hid in the trees, and if you could get in the trees with them, then you would be able to hide from the hunters. But then you'd be stuck in the tree until you died, so it wasn't good either way." He looked back at Thrawn, who now had a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't know if they were actually real," Eli said. "Or if they are, what planet they might be from. I'm pretty sure we didn't have any on Lysatra. There aren't many forests there." He grimaced. "As it is, I don't know for sure if it has anything to do with the Force itself, or if the tree creatures would actually be able to protect someone from Force attacks. But that's the closest thing I can think of, of the stories that I remember."

Thrawn nodded slowly. "Thank you, Eli. That gives me a starting point."

Eli shrugged again, hoping that it really would help Thrawn in the end. He did not like the sound of this _defeat_ any more than Thrawn did.

Finally, Thrawn did withdraw his hands as he stood. "I am going to check on our course, see where we are," he said. "Would you like to join me?"

Eli carefully rose to his feet as well, feeling somewhat stiff. "I think I'm going to get something to eat first," he said. "I'll meet you in cockpit."

Several minutes later, Eli was searching through the stores, looking at his options, wondering if he could even manage eating right now. With a sigh, he turned and leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he sat on the floor. From where he sat, a small locked cabinet caught his eye, and a surprisingly strong twinge of curiosity pushed him to look inside. The key was easily found, and soon he was swinging the door open, crouching slightly to look inside. With a frown, he reached his hand in, his fingers closing around something metal and long. He pulled it out, his eyes going wide the moment he realized what it was.

It was the container with the parasite. He meant to put it right back, but the next thing he knew, he was unscrewing the lid, turning the container so he could look inside.

His scream echoed down the corridor, and Thrawn was there within seconds. "What are you doing?!" he cried when he saw the open container where it had been flung against the far wall. The creature itself was on the floor between Eli and its container, wriggling weakly. Eli was pressed against the wall, his eyes wide, his whole body shaking.

Thrawn pulled out the knife that he had clipped to his belt, jumping toward the alien parasite, slicing it in half lengthwise in one swift motion. The thing stopped moving. At the same time, Eli collapsed.

"Eli!"

Thrawn shoved the remains of the creature back into the container then rushed to Eli's side, picking him up and cradling his upper body in his lap. "Eli!" he called again, his fingers touching his forehead and then drifting down to check his pulse. He was still alive. Breathing a sigh of relief, Thrawn closed his eyes, bending forward to touch his forehead to Eli's gratefully. How had he found the container, and why had he foolishly opened it?

Eli's eyes fluttered open, but the terror from earlier had returned. "Where is it?" he gasped, clutching at Thrawn desperately as he looked wildly around the room.

"Dead," Thrawn said. "It is gone."

Eli covered his face with his hands. "I—I don't know what came over me," he muttered, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I couldn't help myself, even after I knew what it was. It was like—" He cut himself off, another tremor running through his body.

Thrawn carefully helped him into a sitting position. Eli pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and laying his head on his knees. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had been very close to losing everything. Again. And this time, there might not have been a way out.

"It was dying," Thrawn said quietly, staring at the container where it lay on the floor. "It was desperate."

Eli could not stop shaking. "I can't—I can't—" he moaned, staring blankly ahead, fighting against the images that threatened to overwhelm him. Everything stained red, his hands warm and slick with it. "It was horrible. There was no hiding anything, no more than you can hide anything from your own mind. It just...took whatever it wanted." His fingers slid up into his hair, pulling at it anxiously. "It read my memories, knew my thoughts, my secrets..." Tears spilled over, burning his cheeks, blurring his vision, but it didn't matter. "I couldn't do anything," he murmured, his voice rising with emotion. Imprisoned. Helpless. Hopeless. "I watched as it took everything. I listened as it laughed and mocked me. I tried to fight it. Oh, I tried so hard to fight it!" He face crumbled, and a sob welled up in his throat. "I couldn't! It would hurt me...No, stop! Please, just leave me alone!" He twitched and arched his back, crying out as the memory of the pain resounded through his body.

Hands encased his face, gentle but firm. "Eli!" He shook his head, trying to focus, rapidly losing awareness of what was real. Was this another dream? Please don't let there be a knife in his hand. "Eli!" the voice called again, and he blinked. Glowing red eyes hovered inches from his own, blue face shrouded with concern.

"No! No! Get away!" Eli cried, pushing Thrawn away. "He wants to kill you! You have to leave me!"

The concern darkened with a shock of fear, only for a moment. "Eli, it's all right. The creature is dead," Thrawn assured him, raising his hands in a calming manner.

"No...no..." Eli insisted, taking great effort to look down at his hands. They were empty. Good. "I can't let it happen. You need to stay away from me. He is using me. I won't let him."

"You are free, Eli," Thrawn said, reaching out and grasping Eli by the shoulders. "The creature is gone. It cannot control you anymore."

"It—" Eli's voice wavered. "But it—," he tried again. "I—" Slumping forward, he covered his face with his hands, his breath coming in great gasps. Strong arms enveloped him, holding him up, offering silent support. Eli then collapsed against Thrawn, clinging tightly as everything else released in a flood. The embrace tightened.

Several minutes passed before Eli managed to regain some control over his emotions. "I'm sorry..." he murmured, his voice muffled against Thrawn's chest. He sniffed and brushed his arm across his eyes.

Thrawn straightened, reaching up and lifting Eli's chin. Reluctantly, Eli met his gaze, his breath catching at the sight of tears in Thrawn's eyes. Again. Thrawn took one of Eli's hands and placed it over his own heart. "I am alive," he said softly. Eli could feel the steady beat beneath Thrawn's tunic. Then, taking Eli's other hand, Thrawn placed it over Eli's heart. "You are alive." The fingers of the hand beneath his chin cautiously brushed Eli's throat, and Eli caught the pained expression that flitted across Thrawn's face. "Let us be grateful for that."

Eli met his gaze more steadily this time and held it. "Yes," he said at last, feeling the hint of a real smile at the corner of his mouth. "We are. And Thrawn?"

Thrawn tilted his head.

"You saved my life."

Again, something flickered in Thrawn's countenance, but it was quickly covered. Still, his gaze dropped slightly.

"You did everything you could, and you saved my life." Taking Thrawn's hand, Eli placed it over his own heart, repeating the gesture than Thrawn had done a moment ago. "I know that this is something that will take time to process, and we'll probably both still have nightmares for a while." He raised his eyebrows significantly, and Thrawn grimaced. "Even so, I—" He paused a moment, considering his next words, then continued, knowing them to be true. "I am glad I got to see you. Regardless of what happened here."

Thrawn smiled. A true, heartfelt smile. "I have missed you."

* * *

 _Author's Note: There will probably be one more chapter after this to finish wrapping things up. Thank you, readers, for following along! And thank you especially to everyone who has left comments._


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: I apologize profusely for the terribly long delay in finishing this story! But here is the end at last, and thank you to everyone who has been reading. I want to add an extra thank you to my guest commenter, for this and other stories, to whom I cannot respond except here!_

* * *

"The progress on the base has moved swiftly," Captain Parck said, as he and Thrawn reviewed the schematics together. Thrawn nodded, pleased with what he saw. "Would you like to see it while you're here?"

"I would be lying if I said I did not want to, Captain," Thrawn said. But then he shook his head. "Unfortunately, I am on too tight of a schedule to afford the proper time. However, I will do everything in my power to come back out soon." His finger tapped the desk. "I have a few extra recommendations as it is, although that information is not with me at the moment."

He met Parck's gaze, and Parck smiled. "Of course, sir. We would be honored whenever you have the opportunity for a proper visit."

Thrawn's expression turned grim. "Have you had a chance to look over the data provided by Admiral Ar'alani?" he asked quietly.

"I have." Parck's face turned equally grim. "If that information is correct, then we may be in for some trouble sooner rather than later."

"Let us hope it can be held back for now," Thrawn murmured. "Things are not fully in place yet."

Parck nodded his agreement. "We will do everything we can for our part," he said emphatically.

"I know you will, Captain." Thrawn gave him one of his rare smiles, and Parck straightened proudly.

"Would you like me to contact Admiral Ar'alani?"

Thrawn shook his head again. "Not at this time, Captain. But we will discuss this more in depth at my next visit. Please be prepared to share all the data you can gather and any plans you might devise accordingly." Parck bowed his head as Thrawn rose slowly to his feet.

"How is your friend?" Parck asked, his eyes running critically over Thrawn's weary form.

Thrawn sighed quietly. "He seems to be recovering well. Thank you again for allowing the use of your bacta tank."

Parck snorted softly through his nose. "You know that everything here is as much yours as it is mine, Admiral." He shot Thrawn a sympathetic smile. "I am glad he is all right."

"As am I." Thrawn's voice was low, quiet. Parck could tell that Thrawn still felt guilt over what had happened. He couldn't believe it when Thrawn had explained recent events to him. That was another thing they were going to have to keep a watch for. The remains of the creature were still under intense research by his medical team, and it wouldn't be long before Vanto's shuttle and the remnants of the other vessels arrived for further investigation.

"Until later, Captain," Thrawn said, interrupting Parck's thoughts. He inclined his head, and Parck nodded in return.

"Please give him my regards."

* * *

He was in a strange world halfway between that of dreams and reality, and Eli wasn't sure if he felt frightened or peaceful. The weirdest part was how he seemed to feel the entire ship around him, the humming of the electronics, the echoes of voices, the various emotions of the people aboard.

How could he sense all of this? Was he dying? Again?

There was no pain. In fact, he couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. He felt himself beginning to panic—or, rather, he thought he should start panicking, but...he didn't. Everything was all right. He simply knew it. And he relaxed.

Perhaps it was whatever drug they were using to keep him under so his body could heal. Thrawn had mentioned the bacta tank, and even though Eli had flatly refused, he knew that there would be no gainsaying Thrawn in the end. Especially if he was unconscious for it.

Well. He would let Thrawn know his thoughts about that the next time they were together.

Thrawn.

The Chiss had stood out among the rest of the crew in Eli's mind like a blazing torch in the midst of flickering candle flames. He knew every moment where Thrawn was on the ship, and he could see the twisting and curling of his emotions, held firmly beneath his calm exterior, shimmering with dozens of colors like the solar lights at a planet's poles. Reaching out, he brushed through it, like fingers through the ripples of a stream, and one of the colored strands wrapped itself around him, filling him with warmth. He smiled.

Thrawn was returning.

* * *

Eli sat on a bed, dressed and awake, when Thrawn entered the room. He didn't say anything as he stood in the doorway, simply holding Eli in his silent gaze. After a moment, his eyes softened, and he stepped inside, the door closing behind him. Without a word, he made his way to the bed, sitting cautiously on the edge.

"How are you feeling?"

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Besides a deep sense of betrayal about the dip in the bacta tank, I think I'm practically normal again."

If Thrawn felt bad about that at all, he hid it very well. "I could not send you back to Admiral Ar'alani looking as you did," he countered, raising an eyebrow in return.

"Excuses, excuses." Eli waved a hand in the air. But then he smiled. "Although, to be fair, I wouldn't want to get on her bad side, either. And I do feel a lot better. Thank you."

Thrawn nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Would you walk with me?" he asked suddenly, rising to his feet.

With a curious frown, Eli swung his legs over the side of the bed, standing up as well. "Sure."

They moved through the halls without interruption, Thrawn guiding them wordlessly until they ended up in the officer's lounge. It was empty. One wall was covered with viewports, and it was there that Thrawn finally stopped. Eli positioned himself beside him, and they both gazed outward. Several minutes of silence passed before Thrawn spoke again.

"Within the next few days, you will be provided with a new ship to return to the Ascendancy. Assuming, of course, that you will be ready to return." He shifted, almost nervously, glancing sideways at Eli. "The remains of the creature will also be sent with you, along with what information can be gathered from the aliens' ship." He caught Eli's eye. "Will you be all right with that?"

A brief shudder did run through Eli's body, but he nodded. "It's dead. I'll be all right."

Eli could feel Thrawn's worry more than see it, but Thrawn nodded back.

"Are you staying?" Eli asked hesitantly.

Thrawn's lips pressed together. It was not quite a frown, but Eli could sense Thrawn's regret behind it. "No. I must return before my absence is noticed."

Eli swallowed and nodded, burying the disappointment that had overshadowed his heart. Of course he had to return. Still, he wished they had more time to talk. He had so many questions, but there was something about Thrawn's current mood that told him now wasn't the best time to bring them up.

"I'm glad I got to see you," Eli said, echoing the sentiment he had expressed on their journey here.

"And I you, Eli," Thrawn murmured. His head was turned to face the stars, but his eyes were shifted in Eli's direction.

Eli took a half step toward him, his arm raised; but then it dropped to his side again, and Eli sighed softly as he glanced away. "Is—do you think there's a way we could communicate on a more regular basis?" he asked. "I—I want to make sure you're all right, given..." His voice trailed off, but he could tell that Thrawn knew he was thinking about the words of the Force creature that had threatened Thrawn.

Thrawn's head tipped in a quick nod. "I think I may be able to arrange something with Captain Parck, who can then forward the messages on to you."

A small weight lifted from Eli's chest. "I would like that. Thank you, sir."

"I am sorry, Eli," Thrawn said, looking down and moving his hand to run it lightly over the edge of the viewport. "I know it must be hard for you, but I am proud of and grateful for your work among my people. I only wish—" He stopped, his hand tightening into a fist. He seemed lost in thought for a moment, or perhaps he was just trying to decide what, if anything, he wanted to say. "I only wish," he began again, more slowly, "that my brother could be there to support you, as I cannot."

Eli felt his heart in his throat. There was an underlying pain in Thrawn's voice that made his own chest tighten in sympathy. "I'm sorry for bringing that up, sir—"

No," Thrawn interrupted, his hand moving to a pocket, nimble fingers fishing something out as he spoke. "I want you to know the truth." He held out a data stick to Eli. Hesitantly, Eli took it, looking up to find that Thrawn was watching him intently. "I would rather you heard it from me before you overhear anything else."

"Thank you, sir," Eli said quietly, holding the data stick reverently.

"It is strange," Thrawn said, his gaze again drawn outward. "Strange standing on the bridge of the _Chimaera_ without you by my side. I have missed gazing at the stars together."

Eli pressed his lips together, closing his eyes momentarily. "It is strange not being there."

"But," Thrawn continued, glancing sideways at Eli again, "I think you are better off where you are. Things are...growing darker."

Something in the way Thrawn said that made Eli uneasy. He stared at Thrawn's profile, so calm, so focused, so determined.

"You will take care of yourself, won't you?" Eli said, knowing how Thrawn would answer and yet feeling compelled to say it anyway.

"To the best of my ability."

Eli nodded.

"And you must take care of yourself."

Eli looked up again to find Thrawn's intense gaze once more on him.

"Do not hesitate to contact me if something happens."

Eli nodded again. "Of course, sir."

They stood in companionable silence for a few more minutes.

"Eli."

Eli glanced over at Thrawn.

"Are you all right?" Thrawn's voice was very quiet, and Eli found that the gentle tone struck something deep within him. He squeezed his eyes shut as his heart pounded against his chest.

"I will be, sir."

It was an honest answer. When he glanced at Thrawn again, Thrawn's eyes were closed. On impulse, Eli reached out and took Thrawn's hand, squeezing it. When Thrawn's eyes opened and turned in his direction, he gave him a lopsided smile. The corner of Thrawn's mouth curled upward in response.

Eli released his hand, dropping his hand back to clasp it to the other behind him in a pose he had often seen the other make. Thrawn's gaze swept over him, taking in his stance with a curious glint in his eye. Eli grinned openly at him.

"Yes, I believe you will be."


End file.
